


For Science!

by pm_lo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pm_lo/pseuds/pm_lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selected transcripts and supporting materials from Dr. Castiel Williams and Dean Winchester’s seminal study on physiological and psychological sexual response by gender designation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was a real feat of will not to call this one _Masters of Knotting._

Audio Transcript: 

Research Session 45; Subject 023; Feb 3, 2014; Initial Interview.

Dr. Williams: - turned on. Okay. Again, Mr. Brady - 

Subject 023: I thought you said this was going to be totally anonymous.

Dr. Williams: It will, don't worry. In the final report you'll be referred to as subject...

Mr. Winchester: 023.

Dr. Williams: Yes, and all mentions of your name or any identifying features in the audio transcript will be redacted. You will be nothing more than a point of data.

Subject 023: Okay. Okay. Great.

Dr. Williams: So, Mr. Brady, you understand the purpose of the study we're conducting?

Subject 023: It's, ah. It's about sex?

Dr. Williams: Yes. The questions we need to ask you will be of an intimate nature. Please answer honestly, and in as much detail as possible.

Subject 023: Uh. Okay.

Dr. Williams: You are a 27 year old beta male?

Subject 023: Yes.

Dr. Williams: When did you present?

Subject 023: Uh, 12. Sat down at breakfast one morning, my dad scented me. Wasn't much of a surprise - my family, we're all betas.

Dr. Williams: At what age did you become sexually active?

Subject 023: You mean with, um. With someone else?

Mr. Winchester: Yeah.

Subject 023: 17.

Dr. Williams: What was the gender and designation of your first sexual partner?

Subject 023: Beta female.

Dr. Williams: Can you describe the experience?

Subject 023: It was my high school girlfriend. It was... short.

Dr. Williams: Since then, have your sexual partners been exclusively male, exclusively female, predominantly one or the other, or an even mix?

Subject 023: All girls.

Dr. Williams: And their gender designations?

Subject 023: Almost all betas. I dated one omega for a while, but she was kinda clingy, you know?

Dr. Williams: No. I don't.

Subject 023: All baby this, baby that. Betas are a little more even-keel, know what I mean?

Dr. Williams: Actually -

Mr. Winchester: So you like beta chicks. Nice. You seeing anyone now?

Subject 023: Uh... will this be, uh - redacted, too?

Mr. Winchester: You betcha.

Subject 023: This receptionist, up in billing? Hot little piece.

Mr. Winchester: Nice. She a beta?

Subject 023: Oh, yeah.

Dr. Williams: Are you two sexually active?

Subject 023: Uh, yes.

Dr. Williams: How often do you engage in intercourse?

Subject 023: Three or four times a week.

Dr. Williams: It’s very important for the study that you be as candid as possible.

Subject 023: Well, I mean, this week she had to visit her sister because her kids were sick, but usually -

Dr. Williams: How would you describe your sexual encounters?

Subject 023: Uh... normal? Good?

Dr. Williams: If you were to take a new sexual partner, would you sooner pick a non-beta female or a beta male?

Subject 023: Non-beta female, definitely. 

Dr. Williams: Are there any circumstances under which you would be sexually attracted to a beta male?

Subject 023: Well, no. That would be - that would be wrong.

Dr. Williams: Why?

Subject 023: Because - because - look, men and women, alphas and omegas, that’s how it’s supposed to work. Two beta guys, they’d - they can’t have kids.

Dr. Williams: So you consider procreation fundamental to sexual compatibility?

Subject 023: I - I guess.

Dr. Williams: Have you ever found yourself sexually attracted to an omega male?

Subject 023: ...No.

Dr. Williams: But such a pairing would be procreative.

Subject 023: I...

Dr. Williams: Do you remember the basis of your belief that only procreative pairings are desirable?

Mr. Winchester: Cas?

Dr. Williams: Was it something you heard from your parents? At school? Did you ever question it, or did you just - 

Mr. Winchester: Cas! I’m sorry, Brady, the good Doc here just gets swept up in stuff sometimes. We’re just trying to, ah - to learn as much as we can.

Subject 023: I thought there was going to be... you know...

Mr. Winchester: Oh, believe me, we’ll get to that.

Subject 023: I’m sorry, you told me your name but I -

Mr. Winchester: Dean Winchester. Call me Dean.

Subject 023: Dean. Are you also a doctor?

Mr. Winchester: Nah, I do repairs here at the hospital. 

Subject 023: Oh?

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, believe me, I did not study this shit in school, or else I woulda paid a lot more attention. But I was working late one night, and I heard this commotion from one of the exam rooms, and I find Cas here, needed help fixing his giant -

Dr. Williams: _Thank_ you, Mr. Winchester. Mr. Brady, I think that’s all we need of the initial interview. Are you available tonight for your first session?

Subject 023: Yeah, absolutely. Come back here?

Dr. Williams: To the lab, around the corner.

Subject 023: And, uh, will anyone else be there, or -

Dr. Williams: Mr. Winchester and I are the only staff working on this study.

Subject 023: Okay. Great. So, an alpha and an omega running a study on sex together? That’s cute. Are you two... ?

Dr. Williams: No.

Mr. Winchester: No, no no no.

Dr. Williams: No.

Mr. Winchester: No, no. No.

Subject 023: Okay.

***

Research Session 53; Subject 012; Feb 3, 2014; Observation Room.

Dr. Williams: February third, 2014. Subject 012, an omega male, is performing solitary stimulation, this time without Ulysses or anal stimulation of any kind. Excitement phase beginning at 22:16:02.

Mr. Winchester: This is just wrong.

Dr. Williams: Seems to be doing fine.

Mr. Winchester: Look at him. He misses Ulysses.

Dr. Williams: He’s rapidly approaching plateau phase.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, where he’ll plateau. This is cruel. Omegas need to be filled up, Cas.

Dr. Williams: Exactly the kind of parochial superstition this data will disprove.

Mr. Winchester: Or prove. Not that you’re biased.

Dr. Williams: Of course not. The data will show what the data will show.

Mr. Winchester: Mmhm.

Dr. Williams: Plateau phase, 22:18:14.

Mr. Winchester: Are you gonna test them fingering themselves too?

Dr. Williams: Do you think we should?

Mr. Winchester: Seems limited to just test a knot or nothing.

Dr. Williams: Good idea. I’ll add it to the docket. I saw you speaking to Dr. Milton.

Mr. Winchester: Huh?

Dr. Williams: Dr. Milton. In psychiatry? I saw you talking the other day, in the cafeteria.

Mr. Winchester: Oh, yeah, Anna. She’s a nice lady.

Dr. Williams: A beta, I think.

Mr. Winchester: Yup.

Dr. Williams: Are you dating?

Mr. Winchester: I don’t know. Maybe. Damn study keeps me busy all the time.

Dr. Williams: If you’re unhappy -

Mr. Winchester: No! Are you kidding? Stay late, watch omegas get themselves off every night?

Dr. Williams: And alphas and betas.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, but that’s less fun. No, Cas, I ain’t complaining. 

Dr. Williams: Well. I want you to be able to have a personal life.

Mr. Winchester: Thanks. 

Dr. Williams: Of course, the study is paramount.

Mr. Winchester: Of course. What about you?

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: Seeing anyone?

Dr. Williams: Subject reaches orgasm at 22:21:05.

Mr. Winchester: It wasn’t as good.

Dr. Williams: We will have absolutely no idea until we compare the data.

Mr. Winchester: Look at his face. It wasn’t as good.

Dr. Williams: I’ll have to remember to ask him to come back for your idea, a solitary session with digital anal stimulation.

Mr. Winchester: How did you ever get interested in studying sex when just hearing you talk about it nearly puts me to sleep?

Dr. Williams: Sex is... crucial. It rules our lives, from how we view ourselves to how others treat us to who we spend our days with to our darkest secrets. It’s ridiculous that society just asserts these inane - “omegas all want children”, “alphas are more aggressive”, “betas are promiscuous”. It’s apocryphal, no data to back it up at all.

Mr. Winchester: I’m just saying. You could say “fingering” once in a while.

Dr. Williams: This study is going to be immensely important. Finally, we will have hard -

Mr. Winchester: Heh.

Dr. Williams: - data on how each gender designation responds during sex. Scientific proof, to fight back against the myths and fears and slander. You didn’t mention the study to Dr. Milton, did you?

Mr. Winchester: Anna? No.

Dr. Williams: Good. The politics of this place...

Mr. Winchester: I know, Cas. Last thing I wanna do is wreck the study.

Dr. Williams: I know. Your help, it’s been - resolution phase complete at 22:29:23. Okay Aaron, you can come in now.

Subject 012: How was that?

Dr. Williams: Perfect, thank you.

Mr. Winchester: How was it for you?

Subject 012: I miss Ulysses.

Dr. Williams: Shut up.

***

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:41  
Subject: Who do we have for tonight?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:42  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

Brady, Suzy, Jenkins.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:44  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

No alphas. Do we have any alphas lined up for this week?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:45  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

Nope. I could try calling Victor again, but I haven’t heard from him in a while.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:45  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

Most subjects jump at the chance to stimulate themselves for money. Why are we having such a hard time getting alphas? 

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:45  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

Honestly?

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:46  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

Why would I want you to answer dishonestly?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:49  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

We don’t like it.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:49  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

Honesty?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:49  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

Christ, Cas. “Solitary stimulation.”

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:50  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

You’re claiming that alphas don’t enjoy masturbation.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:50  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

It’s - can we talk about this in your office?

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:50  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

On a conference call with the Deans of Obstetrics. This is fascinating - why don’t alphas enjoy solitary stimulation?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:51  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

It’s. You know. It’s not the same.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:51  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

As intercourse? I’d gathered that much. Betas and omegas seem to enjoy masturbation, even if they prefer intercourse. Why are alphas different?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:52  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

These emails are property of the university, aren’t they?

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:52  
Subject: Re: Who do we have for tonight?

Switch to private accounts.

From: 67chevy@whomail.com  
To: cwilliams@jmail.com  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:53  
Subject: Your perverted question

I don’t know what it’s like for betas and omegas, but a hand’s no substitute for another person’s, y’know... tightness. Grip. You need that pressure, milking you out.

From: cwilliams@jmail.com  
To: 67chevy@whomail.com   
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:53  
Subject: Re: Your perverted question

So you’re saying your hand doesn’t provide sufficient pressure on your knot?

From: 67chevy@whomail.com   
To: cwilliams@jmail.com  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:54  
Subject: Re: Your perverted question

I guess.

From: cwilliams@jmail.com  
To: 67chevy@whomail.com   
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:55  
Subject: Re: Your perverted question

What about... what are they called. Fleshlights?

From: 67chevy@whomail.com   
To: cwilliams@jmail.com  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:55  
Subject: Re: Your perverted question

You’re serious?

From: cwilliams@jmail.com  
To: 67chevy@whomail.com   
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:55  
Subject: Re: Your perverted question

It’s considered commonplace to use dildos or vibrators.

From: 67chevy@whomail.com   
To: cwilliams@jmail.com  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:56  
Subject: Re: Your perverted question

Okay, I’m not admitting I’ve ever tried one of those things, but they’re even looser than my hand - they have to be, to let you get your knot in there in the first place. Plus, they’re all creepy and plastic-feeling. No thanks.

From: cwilliams@jmail.com  
To: 67chevy@whomail.com   
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:57  
Subject: Re: Your perverted question

Why not just not knot when you masturbate?

From: 67chevy@whomail.com   
To: cwilliams@jmail.com  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:57  
Subject: Re: Your perverted question

Then what’s the point? I mean, yeah, I’ll do it, once in a while, if I’m really pent-up or super bored. But I’m just saying, this is why we don’t have any alphas beating down our door.

From: cwilliams@jmail.com  
To: 67chevy@whomail.com   
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:57  
Subject: Re: Your perverted question

Well, it’s seriously affecting the integrity of the study.

From: 67chevy@whomail.com   
To: cwilliams@jmail.com  
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:58  
Subject: Re: Your perverted question

I’ll call Victor again.

From: cwilliams@jmail.com  
To: 67chevy@whomail.com   
Date: Feb 4, 2014 10:58  
Subject: Re: Your perverted question

Thank you.

***

Research Session 73; Subject 034; Feb 6, 2014; Observation Room.

Dr. Williams: I can’t believe she _broke_ Ulysses.

Mr. Winchester: That was a helluva performance.

Dr. Williams: This will set us back weeks.

Mr. Winchester: No it won’t, quit it with the death-squint. She ripped some of the wires, I can run to the hardware store tomorrow morning and good ole Ulysses will be knotting again by nightfall.

Dr. Williams: We should caution the subjects to be more careful with the equipment.

Mr. Winchester: No, we should build tougher equipment. C’mon, Cas, you wanna see how people behave in bed, you can’t tell ‘em to rein it in. People shout, they squirm, elbows get thrown and teeth get chipped. Believe me, I know.

Dr. Williams: I suppose that’s true. I wonder if her EKG will be unusual.

Mr. Winchester: And either way, it tells us something, right?

Dr. Williams: Yes. Good point, Dean. You’re taking to this very quickly.

Mr. Winchester: What, the science stuff?

Dr. Williams: Yes.

Mr. Winchester: What can I say, when it’s about sex I guess I’m an A student.

Dr. Williams: Yes. You are.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah. Well, I’ll clean this up and take Ulysses home for the repairs, you can get out of here.

Dr. Williams: Yes. Actually - I was just going to - I had something I wanted to -

Mr. Winchester: What?

Dr. Williams: You mentioned, a few days ago - alphas, and solitary stimulation.

Mr. Winchester: Oh? Found some new subjects?

Dr. Williams: No, but your description of the problem got me thinking. And I found myself in the lab, and I developed... this.

Mr. Winchester: Uh, okay. What is it?

Dr. Williams: It’s molded elastomer. I made a dozen different batches, but this one showed the most promise - flexible but still firm. I erred on the side of making it smaller, obviously, and I believe that closing the end will create a vacuum -

Mr. Winchester: Cas, did you... did you invent a new fleshlight?

Dr. Williams: I prefer to think of it as a manual stimulation pressure enhancer.

Mr. Winchester: Why is it so... ridgy?

Dr. Williams: It’s inside out. Here, turn it like - my theory is that the ridges would enhance the sensation of being “gripped”, as you put it. See how they flare out and tighten at the base? Almost like a kind of massage for the knot. Do you think we could convince more alphas to participate with the use of this?

Mr. Winchester: Did you try it? Like... on you?

Dr. Williams: No. I don’t have a knot, and I designed it specifically with that in mind. Obviously we should still try to collect data on alphas masturbating with no artificial tools, but if we had something to offer, to... Dean?

Mr. Winchester: I’ll try it.

Dr. Williams: You’ll... what?

Mr. Winchester: Hook me up. Let’s see if it works.

Dr. Williams: I -

Mr. Winchester: C’mon, Cas, we need alphas, and one’s standing right here. 

Dr. Williams: Are you sure?

Mr. Winchester: Well, I dunno how it’ll work without -

Dr. Williams: I have slick. I mean, there’s a bottle, we have some artificial, right -

Mr. Winchester: Great. Um. Do you... wanna get back in the observation booth?

Dr. Williams: Right. Yes. Of course.

Mr. Winchester: Okay. And, uh, no judgments here, alright? I haven’t been hitting the gym as hard since I started spending all my nights in this damn lab.

Dr. Williams: Of course not. The purpose of the study is to measure data, not evaluate... one’s...

Mr. Winchester: Yikes. Cold leads. Heh. Gimme a second... everything reading okay?

Dr. Williams: Uh. Um, yes, your levels are coming through clearly. Excitement phase, 23:14:04.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, okay. Okay. So let’s see, slick this thing up, and, uh... wow.

Dr. Williams: How does it feel?

Mr. Winchester: Definitely - uh - definitely tighter than my hand.

Dr. Williams: Unpleasant like other artificial -

Mr. Winchester: No, Cas, it’s - damn, it really... fucking - really, uh, grips you... 

Dr. Williams: That’s - that’s -

Mr. Winchester: Mmm. Fuck.

Dr. Williams: I - I shouldn’t be talking to you, because -

Mr. Winchester: Right, right, yeah, okay. I’ll just... pretend I’m alone. Mmm. Oh, c - christ, this is tight.

Dr. Williams: Plateau, 23:15:32.

Mr. Winchester: I’m serious, you might have to patent this thing, it’s the - nnnh - closest damn thing to skin I’ve ever felt. Ah. God, so tight. Can almost pretend I’m fucking - oh, yeah, oh god, so good. Fuck. Yeah, yeah yeah - mmm, didn’t think it was going to feel this good, Cas. Cas. Oh, Cas, call it, I’m gonna -

Dr. Williams: O - Orgasm, 23:17:23.

Mr. Winchester: Ugh. Gimme a minute. 

Dr. Williams: Uh. Okay.

Mr. Winchester: Jesus. Screw the study, let’s sell these.

Dr. Williams: I’m - glad you liked it.

Mr. Winchester: Crap, I got come on my jeans. Oh, man, wait a sec. Did I mess up the study? Was this a bad idea, did I just break protocol? Is this like a science-ethics thing? Can we use the data?

Dr. Williams: The data is fine. We’ll - I’ll just make you a profile. You’ll become one of our subjects, totally anonymized. We’ll do your introductory interview tomorrow. You’ll be subject 002.

Mr. Winchester: Subject 002? There’s not a subject 002 already?

Dr. Williams: No. Uh, I’ll let you finish cleaning up -

Mr. Winchester: Yeah. Might have to take this baby home.

Dr. Williams: Yeah.

Mr. Winchester: I mean, don’t get me wrong. It’s no substitute for a living, breathing omega. 

Dr. Williams: Yeah?

Mr. Winchester: Um. I think my refractory period’s over.

Dr. Williams: Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Research Session 74; Subject 002; Feb 7, 2014; Initial Interview.

Mr. Winchester: Hey.

Dr. Williams: Good morning, Dean. How did you sleep?

Mr. Winchester: Great. Very, uh, relaxed. You?

Dr. Williams: I’ve been thinking. What we discussed last night - you joining the study -

Mr. Winchester: You don’t want me to anymore?

Dr. Williams: No, no. I just don’t want you to feel isolated, being the only one who’s both administering and participating in the study.

Mr. Winchester: Oh?

Dr. Williams: Yes. So, I will participate as well.

Mr. Winchester: In the - in the study?

Dr. Williams: Yes. This way we can do our introductory interviews together. Thought it would be less awkward - more of a conversation, instead of a one-sided... you know.

Mr. Winchester: Uh. Sure, okay.

Dr. Williams: So, I’ll just get the paperwork, and, uh - well, we’ve done this before.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah.

Dr. Williams: So. You’re a 30-year-old alpha male, is that correct?

Mr. Winchester: Yes. And you, uh.. you’re a... ?

Dr. Williams. Omega male, 32.

Mr. Winchester: Okay. I was never really sure, and I mean, the work we do, I didn’t wanna assume.

Dr. Williams: Most people assume someone using scent-blockers is an omega. After all, we’re the only ones with “something to hide”.

Mr. Winchester: I dunno, thought you might have been unpresented.

Dr. Williams: Have you ever met an unpresented?

Mr. Winchester: No, you?

Dr. Williams: Once, in med school. We should see if we can find any to participate in the study.

Mr. Winchester: Good idea. So, ah, okay, you’re an omega. When did you present?

Dr. Williams: Fourteen.

Mr. Winchester: Wow, late. There a story there?

Dr. Williams: Not really. You?

Mr. Winchester: Twelve. It was, uh, during a fight, actually.

Dr. Williams: You’re kidding. At school?

Mr. Winchester: No, a, ah, bar fight.

Dr. Williams: A - what were you doing in a bar at twelve?

Mr. Winchester: My old man took me. I guess he thought - hell, I dunno what he thought. But things got kind of rowdy, and -

Dr. Williams: Were you hurt?

Mr. Winchester: No, no, just got my heart rate up, y’know? And outside, blood pumping, I guess, I dunno, it just triggered.

Dr. Williams: That’s quite an... _alpha_ alpha-presenting story.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, I guess it’s pretty cliche.

Dr. Williams: My family was fairly... disappointed. That I was an omega.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah?

Dr. Williams: Alpha parents. Alpha siblings. 

Mr. Winchester: Well, look at you now. Kick-ass, successful doctor.

Dr. Williams: Conducting a prurient study that makes most respectable funders turn tail and flee.

Mr. Winchester: They won’t be able to argue with the results. C’mon, Cas, no navel-gazing. What’s next? First time?

Dr. Williams: Go ahead.

Mr. Winchester: 16. This girl Robin I met working a summer job at a farmhouse.

Dr. Williams: Omega?

Mr. Winchester: Beta.

Dr. Williams: But your preference... 

Mr. Winchester: Usually omegas, yeah. I been known to shack up with an alpha chick or two. I like ‘em feisty. Sorry, I know that’s the “parochial stereotype”.

Dr. Williams: And your first time - what was it like?

Mr. Winchester: Oh, man, awkward. I, uh, tried to knot her. Well, didn’t _try_ so much as... and she freaked out, ‘cause hello, beta, and she was worried it would rip the condom - not a good time.

Dr. Williams: Fairly standard among our subjects.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, no one seems to have a good first-time story, do they? Okay, c’mon, Cas. Spill.

Dr. Williams: Uh. It was with an alpha male.

Mr. Winchester: When you were...

Dr. Williams: (inaudible)

Mr. Winchester: I’m sorry, what was that?

Dr. Williams: Twenty five.

Mr. Winchester: Twenty _five?_ How is that possible? 

Dr. Williams: The process was fairly -

Mr. Winchester: No, no no no no. How on _earth_ were _you_ a virgin ‘til twenty freaking five?

Dr. Williams: Why did you emphasize “you”?

Mr. Winchester. Unh uh. Quit stalling.

Dr. Williams: I just wasn’t interested in sex. I mean, I was _interested_ ; I presented, I went through my first heat; but none of it was as important as school, and then medicine. I went on scent-blockers almost as soon as I presented, so I wasn’t pursued much, which suited me fine.

Mr. Winchester: So what changed?

Dr. Williams: ...I was about to graduate med school, and I had a number of attractive career prospects. One, in particular, had a program I had been interested in since I was an undergraduate, and I got a call one week that summer that I had made it to the final round interview. It was a week away, and I was very... excited. I had energy to burn.

Mr. Winchester: So... ?

Dr. Williams: So I stopped the blockers, and I went to a, what’s it called. A club?

Mr. Winchester: You. Went to a club.

Dr. Williams: Yes.

Mr. Winchester: And you met an alpha.

Dr. Williams: Yes.

Mr. Winchester: Whom _you_ propositioned for sex.

Dr. Williams: Yes.

Mr. Winchester: And then. You. Had sex.

Dr. Williams: Quite a lot of it. He had a vacation home nearby, and I pretty much spent the entire week before my interview there.

Mr. Winchester: I - I don’t - I’m - I’m trying - 

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: How was it?

Dr. Williams: Amazing.

Mr. Winchester: No way.

Dr. Williams: Sorry. No funny self-deprecating story. It was immensely... satisfying.

Mr. Winchester: Were you in heat?

Dr. Williams: God, no. I may have been young and impulsive, but I wasn’t an idiot. I stopped the blockers but stayed on birth control.

Mr. Winchester: So all that celibacy paid off. Well, where is he now? What happened?

Dr. Williams: I barely made it back to the city in time for my interview. The week had been... dizzying.

Mr. Winchester: Sure.

Dr. Williams: I had reapplied my scent-blockers that morning, but I guess after a solid week of... they needed more time to kick in. I walked into the interview reeking of... _active_ omega.

Mr. Winchester: Oh.

Dr. Williams: I could tell it wasn’t ideal, but I thought - I don’t know. That they would still pay more attention to my qualifications.

Mr. Winchester: They didn’t?

Dr. Williams: I was pretty much laughed out of the office.

Mr. Winchester: I’m sorry, Cas.

Dr. Williams: It’s fine. Obviously, I found a position, and I would say my career has been quite successful thus far.

Mr. Winchester: So. Since then, do you -

Dr. Williams: My work is my priority.

Mr. Winchester: I can see why you’d want to prove omegas can be more than knot-starved baby machines.

Dr. Williams: We’ll see what the data show.

Mr. Winchester: Look at you, Cas. The data’s a bonus.

Dr. Williams: Those are fighting words.

Mr. Winchester: Sorry. So, your work is your priority, but do you have a preference... ?

Dr. Williams: Not really. 

Mr. Winchester: Okay, but your most significant relationship was with an alpha male, so... ?

Dr. Williams: I suppose you could indicate that on my form.

Mr. Winchester: Okay. Hah - next question, “how did you hear about the study?”

Dr. Williams: I invented it. How did _you_ hear about the study?

Mr. Winchester: Seriously?

Dr. Williams: It’ll be good to have it preserved for the record.

Mr. Winchester: I thought you hated this story.

Dr. Williams: I’ll redact the embarrassing parts.

Mr. Winchester: Okay then. I’m a mechanic by trade - cars mostly - most of my life I worked at a family friend, Bobby’s, auto shop, down on 4th. Great gig. I love cars.

Dr. Williams: I have seen you fondling a certain machine in the parking lot.

Mr. Winchester: I shoulda put that as my gender preference - Impala.

Dr. Williams: Do I want to... ?

Mr. Winchester: Anyway. I started working in repairs here a few years back -

Dr. Williams: Why did you leave the auto shop if you love cars?

Mr. Winchester: Uh, my old man. Got laid off his last job, and he needed a break, and he’s great with cars too. And Bobby could only afford to keep one of us on, so.

Dr. Williams: I see.

Mr. Winchester: A lot of stuff needs repairing in a hospital, so it’s been a pretty steady gig. And then late one night, I’m hearing the weirdest fucking sounds coming from Exam Room 3. Like, normal something’s-broken shit, but also... grunting.

Dr. Williams: There was no grunting.

Mr. Winchester: Why’re you bitching if you’re gonna redact it?

Dr. Williams: There was no cause for grunting once Ulysses ceased functioning. As always, you embellish.

Mr. Winchester: No, it’s a misdirect, because the grunting was _you_ , angry you couldn’t get Ulysses to work.

Dr. Williams: It’s always liked you better.

Mr. Winchester: We relate. So anyway, I open the door -

Dr. Williams: Without knocking.

Mr. Winchester: And there’s this wild-haired, crazy-eyed doctor, fondling -

Dr. Williams: Assessing.

Mr. Winchester: The biggest, sleekest, most scientific-looking artificial knot I’d ever seen.

Dr. Williams: Which was broken.

Mr. Winchester: You were banging it against the table.

Dr. Williams: It wasn’t working.

Mr. Winchester: And behind you, a stark-ass naked omega.

Dr. Williams: Subject 003.

Mr. Winchester: An omega whore.

Dr. Williams: He prefers “sex worker”. You didn’t realize what he was at the time.

Mr. Winchester: I knew. The nose knows.

Dr. Williams: You were making untoward assumptions based on the time of evening and -

Mr. Winchester: The fact that you were violently groping a giant mechanical dildo.

Dr. Williams: Repairing a piece of scientific equipment.

Mr. Winchester: Failing to repair it. So I swoop in, like the hero I am, and got... the dildo working.

Dr. Williams: For which Subject 003 was eternally grateful.

Mr. Winchester: And one thing led to another...

Dr. Williams: You could have ended the study right there. If you’d gone to the Dean, if you’d complained -

Mr. Winchester: Why would I complain about watching omegas fuck themselves?

Dr. Williams: Plenty of people join the study for solely lascivious purposes. You brought something different.

Mr. Winchester: It’s more interesting than faulty air conditioners.

Dr. Williams: Have you signed up for this semester’s classes yet?

Mr. Winchester: Not this again -

Dr. Williams: I will gladly publish your name next to mine on this paper whether your credentials are a Ph.D. or a GED. But I know you want to finish your degree.

Mr. Winchester: A BA in life sciences isn’t gonna qualify me to be your assistant, Cas. This is just your big ego trip, bringing a repairman in to help run your study because you _can._

Dr. Williams: A repairman is what I needed at the time. And you turned out to be much more than that.

Mr. Winchester: Well, I can talk to people.

Dr. Williams: I can talk to people.

Mr. Winchester: The people I talk to tend to come back for their next session.

Dr. Williams: I have no use for participants who won’t candidly answer questions -

Mr. Winchester: Not everyone wants to talk about their knot dysfunction or slick overproduction to total strangers.

Dr. Williams: Then they’re unfit to participate in the study.

Mr. Winchester: They participate just fine when I talk to them.

Dr. Williams: As I said. You’re a valuable part of the study, and your degree -

Mr. Wincester: Alright, we haven’t been talking sex for a while, so I say that’s it for the -

Dr. Williams: One last thing. I am not sexually active. Are you?

Mr. Winchester: Uh... define “active” -

Dr. Williams: When was your last sexual encounter?

Mr. Winchester: Um. Two nights ago.

Dr. Williams: The gender and designation of your partner?

Mr. Winchester: Uh, beta female.

Dr. Williams: Terrific.

Mr. Winchester: I - 

Dr. Williams: And how would you characterize the encounter?

Mr. Winchester: It was... normal.

Dr. Williams: Great.

Mr. Winchester: Cas -

Dr. Williams: If there’s one thing I can say before looking at all the data, it’s that everyone thinks the sex they’re having is totally normal.

Mr. Winchester: That’s not true. Sometimes it knocks your socks off.

Dr. Williams: Yes. Actually, that’s something that’s been bothering me. 

Mr. Winchester: What?

Dr. Williams: Chemistry. Alchemy. Those moments there’s absolutely no discernable reason something takes your breath away, but it does.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah? What about it?

Dr. Williams: Do you think it’s even possible to capture something like that on paper?

Mr. Winchester: We can try.

***

Research Session 78; Subject 001; Feb 7, 2014; Observation Room.

Dr. Williams: February seventh, 2014, about eleven... fifteen in the evening. Subject 001, an omega male, will be performing solitary stimulation with the assistance of a knotting penetrative device, aka Ulysses. Subject 001 is unobserved aside from audio transcript and electrocardiogram -

Mr. Winchester: Woah! Hey, sorry I’m late, I got a call from - uh... woah.

Dr. Williams: Dean?

Mr. Winchester: Cas. You... you smell.

Dr. Williams: I assume that’s meant as - 

Mr. Winchester: You smell like - like omega.

Dr. Williams: Yes.

Mr. Winchester: But - but your scent blockers -

Dr. Williams: I usually reapply them around lunchtime; today I didn’t. I didn’t want to be... numbed. I figured if I’m going to be touching myself, I should smell myself too.

Mr. Winchester: Right. Yeah. It’s... it’s so weird. Between the gown, and the smell... but you’re still you.

Dr. Williams: Yes. Well. Shall we get started?

Mr. Winchester: Oh. Oh, yeah, yeah, uh, Ulysses should be working just fine, I, ah, booted him up today to make sure - I mean, you can - yeah.

Dr. Williams: Yes. Okay. Okay. Hmm.

Mr. Winchester: Cas?

Dr. Williams: This... this is strange.

Mr. Winchester: Strange?

Dr. Williams: I haven’t, ah. I haven’t done this in a while. And not with a...

Mr. Winchester: It’s okay. We don’t have to -

Dr. Williams: No! I said I would participate, and I will.

Mr. Winchester: Cas, just because I -

Dr. Williams: It’s important. I need more - I should be able to empathize with our subjects. It’s just -

Mr. Winchester: Cas. It’s a giant freaking dildo. I’m sure the whores take to it like dogs to a t-bone, but you can start slow, okay?

Dr. Williams: I don’t need to start slow. I thought I made it clear I’m not inexperienced.

Mr. Winchester: Going home with a hot piece is different from touching yourself while wired up in a white room.

Dr. Williams: Dean. Just... give me a moment.

Mr. Winchester: Okay. Sure.

Dr. Williams: I just have to... imagine I’m somewhere else. With... with someone.

Mr. Winchester: Right. Of course.

Dr. Williams: That would make it easier. It’s been a while since I’ve had to... get myself wet... If I were with someone, there would be... someone’s hands, their lips. Their scent -

Mr. Winchester: Excitement phase, 23:18:23.

Dr. Williams: And... oh. That's... cold. And large.

Mr. Winchester: Take it slow, Cas, you -

Dr. Williams: I don't want it slow. Ohh, yes. I think I - yes, right there.

Mr. Winchester: Plateau phase, 23:19:02.

Dr. Williams: The only problem with Ulysses is... you have to do it yourself... not as good as someone’s hands... grabbing my hips... forcing it in... 

Mr. Winchester: Cas...

Dr. Williams: Oh... been so long since I felt a knot... so good... deeper -

Mr. Winchester: Orgasm, 23:20:04.

Dr. Williams: Ugh.

Mr. Winchester: You, um. You okay?

Dr. Williams: How is the data?

Mr. Winchester: Came through great. You’re officially a point on our curve.

Dr. Williams: Excellent.

Mr. Winchester: How was it for you? You feel empathy with our patients now?

Dr. Williams: Mostly I wonder why they come back for a second session. It’s so awkward.

Mr. Winchester: Oh. Sorry you didn’t, ah -

Dr. Williams: Ulysses, on the other hand, makes a compelling case for a repeat performance.

Mr. Winchester: Heh. You liked him?

Dr. Williams: He had his moments.

Mr. Winchester: I mean, you were right though.

Dr. Williams: About what?

Mr. Winchester: It’s not really... it’s not what people are really doing out there, in their bedrooms. Or their living rooms, or their cars, heh. We’re getting the physiology of orgasm, not sex. You said it yourself, it’s not the same without someone’s hands on you, their teeth on your skin, hearing the sounds they make. Ulysses can knot you, but it can’t fill you up with come.

Dr. Williams: ... yes. Yes. Astute observation as always, Dean.

Mr. Winchester: Too bad we can’t measure that.

Dr. Williams: Actually -


	3. Chapter 3

Research Session 79; Researcher Dictation; Feb 8, 2014.

Dr. Williams: As we begin the couples portion of the study, we will have to widen our participant pool significantly. With alpha/omega and beta/beta being the most common pairings, it’s important we also feature alpha/beta, beta/omega, alpha/alpha, and omega/omega pairings. We also desperately need more people of color -

Mr. Winchester: Oh. Uh, hey, Cas.

Dr. Williams: Mr. Winchester. I didn’t realize you’d be in today.

Mr. Winchester: Why wouldn’t I be?

Dr. Williams: No reason.

Mr. Winchester: Cas, look, about last night -

Dr. Williams: There’s no need to discuss it.

Mr. Winchester: You know how important the study is to me, and I’m psyched we’re gonna study couples - it’s like you said, that’s the only way to get the data. And I’m down to be a subject, I mean, hell, getting off wired up, getting someone else off wired up, not much of a difference, right?

Dr. Williams: So it’s me you object to.

Mr. Winchester: _No._ I mean, I - you’re my boss.

Dr. Williams: And this is a work project.

Mr. Winchester: You don’t think it’ll get weird?

Dr. Williams: Why would it get weird? We watch people engaging in sex acts all the time, we talk about sex all day. We’d simply be engaging in sexual acts, together, to gather data.

Mr. Winchester: I dunno, isn’t it, like, against the rules? Should we ask HR?

Dr. Williams: Ask _HR?!_ I thought you understood that the security of the study is paramount.

Mr. Winchester: No, I get it. Maybe... maybe we should do it, but with other people. Not each other.

Dr. Williams: We’re the only subjects of the study who are also conducting the research. We spend our days watching other subjects stimulate themselves and, soon, others. The data would be compromised if we participated in the study with anyone other than each other.

Mr. Winchester: And you don’t think it’ll get... complicated?

Dr. Williams: No more complicated than this conversation.

Mr. Winchester: Okay. Okay. Then... hey, yeah. If you wanna jump this - 

Dr. Williams: Of course I don’t want you to feel pressured.

Mr. Winchester: Uh huh.

Dr. Williams: Okay.

Mr. Winchester: Good.

Dr. Williams: Tonight?

Mr. Winchester: Sure. I mean, we have a few others coming in first, but -

Dr. Williams: Yes. We’re going to have to start pairing our current subjects into couples, do you want to take that on?

Mr. Winchester: You wanna ask them to bring in someone they’re already hooking up with, or -

Dr. Williams: I doubt many of our subjects have regular sexual partners if they spend their nights jerking off in front of us, but as you will.

Mr. Winchester: Did you just saying jerking off?

Dr. Williams: Thank you, Dean.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah. I’ll, uh, see you tonight.

Dr. Williams: Yes.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah.

***

From: amilton@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 8, 2014 10:02  
Subject: Hey!

You wanna grab dinner tonight? We could go to that Italian place again and see if that four-cheese pizza is as good as it smelled. My treat!

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 8, 2014 10:21  
Subject: [No subject]

Where are you, dude? I haven’t seen you in the caf for like a week. You do still work at this hospital, right? Are you hooking up with someone? Call me.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: lisgeese@jmail.com  
Date: Feb 8, 2014 2:14  
Subject: [No subject]

Hey Lis,

Hope you and Ben are doing well. Did he get the CD I sent him a few weeks ago? Figured he’d like it.

I left you a voicemail, wanted to ask you something, today if you’re free. So, uh, yeah. Call me.

DW

From: lisgeese@jmail.com  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 8, 2014 2:15  
Subject: Autoreply re: [No subject]

_Hiya! Thanks for emailing, but I’m on vacation with the hubby until Feb. 15. I’ll try to get back to you then!_

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: lisgeese@jmail.com  
Date: Feb 8, 2014 2:15  
Subject: Re: Autoreply re: [No subject]

Ignore my last email.

***

Research Session 84; Subjects 001 and 002; Feb 8, 2014; Observation Room.

Mr. Winchester: Are you, uh. Decent?

Dr. Williams: I’m in a hospital gown, if that’s what you’re asking.

Mr. Winchester: Right, yeah. Me too. ...Wow. It’s still weird, you bein’ off the blockers.

Dr. Williams: I thought it would be helpful. I should smell more receptive to sex now.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah. You, uh. Sure do.

Dr. Williams: Is the electrocardiogram working?

Mr. Winchester: Yup, our data’s coming through loud and clear.

Dr. Williams: Good. Then we can begin.

Mr. Winchester: Hang on. Before we, uh, go to town, is there -

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: I don’t know, anything you want to take off the menu?

Dr. Williams: Off the -

Mr. Winchester: Anything off-limits? Anything I shouldn’t do?

Dr. Williams: We’re trying to simulate a naturally-occurring couple during intercourse. So do whatever you normally would during a typical sexual encounter.

Mr. Winchester: Okay. Marking? Biting?

Dr. Williams: Well - not a _mating_ bite - 

Mr. Winchester: Duh, I wouldn’t do that anyway.

Dr. Williams: You’ve never... ?

Dr. Winchester: No.

Dr. Williams: It’s probably for the best. We should really keep all marks out of public sight.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, that’s for sure.

Dr. Williams: Hair-pulling?

Mr. Winchester: Fine by me. Dirty talk?

Dr. Williams: Whatever you need to do, Dean. Shall we start?

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, I’m good to go.

Dr. Williams: Okay.

Mr. Winchester: Okay.

Dr. Williams: Okay. 

Mr. Winchester: ...

Dr. Williams: ... this... is strange.

Mr. Winchester: I don’t want to say I told you so, but...

Dr. Williams: No, it’s fine. I’ll just -

Mr. Winchester: Christ, Cas, stand up, I’m not gonna just - Jesus. You’re stiff as a board, and not in the fun way. Will you relax? Here, sit on the damn bed. No, turn that way. Here we go.

Dr. Williams: What are you - oh. That feels nice. I didn’t realize you knew how to do this.

Mr. Winchester: I’m not a professional or nothing, but you’re worked up so tight I think anything would help.

Dr. Williams: I have been... under a lot of pressure... with the study...

Mr. Winchester: Mmhm. Damn, you’re...

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: Nothing. It’s just... that dorky coat you wear all the time, I never thought underneath you’d be so...

Dr. Williams: Fit?

Mr. Winchester: Yeah. Your back is...

Dr. Williams: Oh! Oh. Um. That feels good.

Mr. Winchester: Mmm. You even _taste_ like omega.

Dr. Williams: What - what does omega taste like?

Mr. Winchester: I dunno. Hard to describe, it’s... tempting. Mouthwatering. Like a hot pie on a windowsill.

Dr. Williams: I... I think I’m ready now.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, right. We’re doing this the _normal_ way, and I don’t go that fast.

Dr. Williams: You - Dean - DEAN - you don’t have to - oh, god - oh... your tongue... ...

Mr. Winchester: Wish we had a blanket, it’s cold as shit in here.

Dr. Williams: Get on top of me. 

Mr. Winchester: You sure? 

Dr. Williams: _Now_ , Dean.

Mr. Winchester: Okay. ...Oh, fuck...

Dr. Williams: Oh - mmm -

Mr. Winchester: Jesus, Cas. You’re so -

Dr. Williams: Keep going. Deeper.

Mr. Winchester: Fuck. _Fuck._

Dr. Williams: _Oh_ yes. Like that. Dean. Dean?

Mr. Winchester: Gimme a sec!

Dr. Williams: _Move_ , Dean.

Mr. Winchester: Christ, you’re as demanding here as you are on the damn conference calls -

Dr. Williams: _Faster._

Mr. Winchester: You’re not the boss of me.

Dr. Williams: Actually I am.

Mr. Winchester: Not in here.

Dr. Williams: Will you just -

Mr. Winchester: Gimme all the orders you want tomorrow morning, Cas, but right now, I’m the one who’s gonna decide how hard and fast we go -

Dr. Williams: What is this, more alpha dominating crap?

Mr. Winchester: No, this is you needing to let go for once - in your goddamn - life -

Dr. Williams: Oh fuck - Dean please - please, c’mon -

Mr. Winchester: There it is, c’mon Cas, yeah -

Dr. Williams: Dean, Dean -

Mr. Winchester: God, Cas, it’s almost there, you ready? Can you -

Dr. Williams: Yes, fucking, do it, knot me -

Mr. Winchester: Oh, fuck, _fuck -_

Dr. Williams: Dean - oh - I’m close -

Mr. Winchester: Cas - kissing? Cas, can I kiss you?

Dr. Williams: I - yes, okay - mm, Dean - oh, Dean - 

Mr. Winchester: F - oh god -

Dr. Williams: Oh - ohhh. Oh.

Mr. Winchester: Jesus Christ. That definitely fried some brain cells.

Dr. Williams: That has... no basis in medical fact.

Mr. Winchester: Shut up, Cas. Mmm. You smell good.

Dr. Williams: Your scent is... pleasing, as well. We should, ah, note that for the report.

Mr. Winchester: Whatever you say, boss.

Dr. Williams: What do I smell like? 

Mr. Winchester: Tired. Sweaty. Happy, like I made you come nice and hard.

Dr. Williams: It was adequate.

Mr. Winchester: Uh huh. You smell like you and me, together.

Dr. Williams: …You like that?

Mr. Winchester: Hell yeah, it’s the best part of sex. Other than, y’know. All those happy smell chemicals making you feel all dopey and high.

Dr. Williams: “Happy smell chemicals”?

Mr. Winchester: Wish there wasn’t all this other medical crap in here so I could really scent you. Mmm.

Dr. Williams: Yes. Well.

Mr. Winchester: In fact - oh, christ on a cracker, are you kidding me?

Dr. Williams: It’s important I record the data.

Mr. Winchester: We’re tied together, I’m covered in your jizz, and it’s important you jot down your little notes on your clipboard?

Dr. Williams: Yes.

Mr. Winchester: Way to ruin the mood.

Dr. Williams: What do your partners normally do while you’re knotted together?

Mr. Winchester: Not ask me about knotting other people, for one.

Dr. Williams: Dean.

Mr. Winchester: I don’t normally knot.

Dr. Williams: Yes, but you have knotted someone before?

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, but it’s - you don’t do it unless you’re serious with someone.

Dr. Williams: So?

Mr. Winchester: So... when you’re knotted, you, y’know, stare into each other’s eyes and crap. It’s biologically-mandated cuddling.

Dr. Williams: In fact, it’s to prevent prospective mates from engaging in other sexual acts, thus increasing the likelihood that they will become impregnated with the knotting individual’s seed.

Mr. Winchester: You planning on hooking up with anyone else tonight?

Dr. Williams: No.

Mr. Winchester: Like I said. 

Dr. Williams: Then focus on making it go away. We have data to record, and we’re studying sex, not emotions.

Mr. Winchester: Cuddling. I said cuddling.

Dr. Williams: Mmhm. …What are you doing?

Mr. Winchester: You can be on your clipboard, I can’t grab my phone?

Dr. Williams: I – yes, but -

Mr. Winchester: Anna, hey! What’re you up to? I know, but it turns out I got out early. You wanna catch a late movie or something? Heh – yeah, that works too. Okay. Okay. See you in twenty. …Yup, this thing’s going down nice and fast, I’ll have you outta here in no time.

Dr. Williams: We still have to analyze the data.

Mr. Winchester: You don’t need me for that shit, right?

Dr. Williams: You’ve helped record the readings after every other session.

Mr. Winchester: Well, rain check.

Dr. Williams: Yes. You’ve been… working so hard, you deserve a night off.

Mr. Winchester: Thanks, boss.

Dr. Williams: Of course, Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Research Session 85; Researcher Dictation; Feb 9, 2014.

Dr. Williams: Good morning, Dean.

Mr. Winchester: Hey, Cas. Listen, I got an idea -

Dr. Williams: Dean? You – you –

Mr. Winchester: What?

Dr. Williams: Did you…

Mr. Winchester: Oh, yeah, scent blockers. Picked up a box yesterday.

Dr. Williams: Why?

Mr. Winchester: Didn’t want to be walking around smelling like you. People around here already think I got this job ‘cos we’re sleeping together, so.

Dr. Williams: People think that?

Mr. Winchester: Uh, yeah. Do you just have no friends here, or...?

Dr. Williams: Then - won’t the scent-blockers be a giveaway?

Mr. Winchester: Nah, I just tell them I’m trying to dress more professional. Plus, I think word’s starting to get around about me and Anna, so that’ll help.

Dr. Williams: Yes. Yes, that’s – you’re right, it’s for the best. It wouldn’t do for us to be smelling like each other all day.

Mr. Winchester: Exactly. So I was thinking – we’re supposed to be testing any theory we can, right?

Dr. Williams: Of course, the more the better.

Mr. Winchester: And y’know how people are always saying that alphas wanna make their omegas happy? So I’m wondering if alphas come as hard if their omegas don’t. Almost like a biological imperative to be good in bed.

Dr. Williams: Huh. A very interesting question.

Mr. Winchester: Yup. We could use the electrocardiogram and measure the amount of come too. Maybe even the sperm count.

Dr. Williams: Fascinating. That’s a great idea, Dean.

Mr. Winchester: Great. So. Tonight?

Dr. Williams: I – what?

Mr. Winchester: You and me?

Dr. Williams: Oh. I…

Mr. Winchester: More data the better, right?

Dr. Williams: You don’t have plans with Anna?

Mr. Winchester: Not yet. And I can always swing by after, like I did last night.

Dr. Williams: Right. Yes. 

***

Research Session 102; Subjects 001 and 002; Feb 9, 2014; Observation Room.

Mr. Winchester: I gotta tell you, it was weird putting on the blockers this morning, smelling myself just... disappear. But going the other way is even weirder, like - man, I reek!

Dr. Williams: You do... smell more distinct now. Normal, I mean.

Mr. Winchester: Mmhm. How you doing over there?

Dr. Williams: Almost ready.

Mr. Winchester: It’s a miracle anyone stays turned on after attaching all these dumbass leads.

Dr. Williams: Yes. If - if you’re not feeling, ah - we don’t have to do this. I’m not even sure we’re the best fit for this particular myth.

Mr. Winchester: Why not?

Dr. Williams: If there is a link between partner satisfaction and the intensity of orgasm, it may only exist between mated pairs. We should limit the inquiry to those.

Mr. Winchester: We don’t have any mated pairs in the study. And I thought we were studying sex, not emotions.

Dr. Williams: We should recruit mates. Purely to see if the data differs.

Mr. Winchester: Okey dokey. In the meantime, come here.

Dr. Williams: I - I thought you were supposed to be ignoring my pleasure.

Mr. Winchester: We’re just testing how hard I come if you don’t. I still have to get you wet.

Dr. Williams: Dean...

Mr. Winchester: Relax, Cas. Let me take care of you.

Dr. Williams: Oh - 

Mr. Winchester: Wett _er_ , I guess I should say. Mmm. 

Dr. Williams: Dean - where are you going?

Mr. Winchester: Screw the bed, I want you like this. C’mere.

Dr. Williams: You want me to -

Mr. Winchester: No, sit facing me. Yeah - oh, yeah -

Dr. Williams: Fuck, Dean - oh, god -

Mr. Winchester: Damn, you’re so tight. Thought I mighta been dreaming it last night, but you feel - 

Dr. Williams: Dean -

Mr. Winchester: Amazing -

Dr. Williams: Dean, you’re - ah - you’re hitting my prostate -

Mr. Winchester: You’re welcome -

Dr. Williams: No, I - oh, god - would you stop?!

Mr. Winchester: I can’t help it.

Dr. Williams: I am sure you can.

Mr. Winchester: Isn’t the point of this I act like I always do, and the only difference is you don’t come? 

Dr. Williams: I - I suppose - 

Mr. Winchester: Then fucking take it, c’mon -

Dr. Williams: Dean - _Dean_ \- just slow down a little -

Mr. Winchester: Cas, Cas - oh god, yeah, take my knot, take it -

Dr. Williams: Dean - I - Dean, _Dean -_

Mr. Winchester: Fuck, yes, yes, yes! ... huh. I guess we’ll just have to try again next time.

Dr. Williams: This was your fault.

Mr. Winchester: Not my fault my dick is magic.

Dr. Williams: You’re absurd. And this was a stupid myth to try.

Mr. Winchester: This is _work_ , Cas. You couldn’t sit there and think of England? For _science?_

Dr. Williams: This - the data is still, uh, valuable -

Mr. Winchester: Uh huh. 

Dr. Williams: How about tomorrow night we test whether an omega comes as hard if their partner doesn’t knot them? That’s doable for you, right?

Mr. Winchester: Easy. I usually don’t knot.

Dr. Williams: Okay. By the way, I looked into it, and so far there is no scientifically-proven way to make a knot go down faster.

Mr. Winchester: Huh. Okay.

Dr. Williams: Of course, multiple orgasms make it last longer.

Mr. Winchester: Everyone knows that. You that impatient to get back to your clipboard?

Dr. Williams: I’m not worried. You’re just sitting there thinking of England, right? Even if I... do this?

Mr. Winchester: Christ, Cas, don’t - oh - _oh,_ god.

Dr. Williams: ...Really, Dean. You couldn’t control yourself?

Mr. Winchester: Shut up.

***

Research Session 106; Researcher Dictation; Feb 10, 2014.

Dr. Williams: - Barnes, 915-9876.

Mr. Winchester: Cas? What the hell?

Dr. Williams: What the hell what?

Mr. Winchester: What are you doing on my computer?

Dr. Williams: I needed some subjects’ contact information, and you were at lunch.

Mr. Winchester: Oh. Okay. Who is it?

Dr. Williams: Steve and James.

Mr. Winchester: Cool. Who’re you pairing them with?

Dr. Williams: Each other.

Mr. Winchester: I - what?

Dr. Williams: Which part was confusing?

Mr. Winchester: But - but - they’re both alphas.

Dr. Williams: So?

Mr. Winchester: I - 

Dr. Williams: You’ve been with other alphas before.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, _chicks_.

Dr. Williams: Dean. Are you being closedminded?

Mr. Winchester: Of course not. ...I don’t have to watch, do I?

Dr. Williams: What’s the matter? Afraid you might see something you want to try?

Mr. Winchester: Get outta my chair. Just for that I’m gonna call around and set up an all-omega threesome. No, a _ninesome_ , to wash the taste out of my mouth. 

Dr. Williams: Whatever you say, Dean.

Mr. Winchester: See what kinda data we get outta - oh, crap.

Dr. Williams: What?

Sam Winchester: Dean! 

Mr. Winchester: Sam, what the hell are you doing here?

Sam Winchester: You dropped off the face of the earth, man, you weren’t returning my calls, and I heard you’d gotten a new job as assistant to some - oh, my god.

Dr. Williams: Hello. You’re Dean’s brother?

Sam Winchester: I - yeah, Sam Winchester. You’re Dr. Castiel Williams!

Dr. Williams: Nice to meet you.

Sam Winchester: No, no, it’s my - I mean, you’re a _legend_ around here! Your work in obstetrics - ! Dean, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were working for -

Dr. Williams: You’re very kind.

Sam Winchester: Speaking of, how _did_ you start working as an assistant to an OB/GYN?

Mr. Winchester: It - I, ah -

Dr. Williams: Dean temped for me one day after my previous assistant left, and it worked out so well we transitioned it to a full-time position.

Sam Winchester: Really? From maintenance?

Mr. Winchester: What, you think I’m too stupid to take notes and answer the phone?

Sam Winchester: Of course not, I just - 

Dr. Williams: Dean’s been an invaluable help. I’ll leave you two to catch up.

Mr. Winchester: C’mon, Sammy, if you’re gonna whine I’ll take you to lunch.

Sam Winchester: Yeah, okay. Uh, it was really great meeting you!

Mr. Winchester: Fangirl.

***

Research Session 120; Subjects 001 and 002; Feb 10, 2014; Observation Room.

Subject 028: You sure you got everything you needed?

Mr. Winchester: Yup. Thanks Steve!

Subject 028: Okay, g’night!

Mr. Winchester: ... uck. Officially washing my brain out with bleach.

Dr. Williams: I thought it was fascinating. The way they instinctively knew which roles they would play, the... preparation.

Mr. Winchester: Exactly. Who wants to spend all that time prepping when you could just go for it?

Dr. Williams: I seem to remember a certain someone refusing to let us just _go for it._

Mr. Winchester: That was different. Hey, Cas, why do we save you and me for last?

Dr. Williams: What do you mean?

Mr. Winchester: How come we’re always the last couple to, y’know - go?

Dr. Williams: It just seemed to make sense. Why do you ask?

Mr. Winchester: Your scent blockers. You don’t take them the nights we, y’know, and it means by the time the first people come in you’re all...

Dr. Williams: Odiforous?

Mr. Winchester: And then it’s hours before we - it’s just distracting.

Dr. Williams: Is it?

Mr. Winchester: Come here.

Dr. Williams: Remember, no knotting.

Mr. Winchester: You know, your words say no knotting, but your scent says fill me up, Dean - 

Dr. Williams: No it doesn’t. At most I smell... receptive to sexual... advances...

Mr. Winchester: Okay one, we’re gonna be screwing all the time you have _got_ to work on your dirty talk. And two, you didn’t deny you love it when I knot you.

Dr. Williams: It - it has no... special appeal - 

Mr. Winchester: Fuck, Cas -

Dr. Williams: Oh Dean - Dean, deeper -

Mr. Winchester: You’re such a liar - it doesn’t feel better, having me stretch you out? Even thicker, even deeper -

Dr. Williams: It - no, it - fuck -

Mr. Winchester: It makes you tighter, too, like you’re sucking me in - oh, christ, Cas, so good, it’s so good -

Dr. Williams: Fuck, Dean, no, don’t -

Mr. Winchester: Cas, god, you feel -

Dr. Williams: - don’t do it -

Mr. Winchester: - so tight, so hot -

Dr. Williams: Don’t knot me, don’t -

Mr. Winchester: Fuck, Cas, I can’t -

Dr. Williams: Dean!

Mr. Winchester: Yeah! ... Shit. 

Dr. Williams: Why did you - _punch_ the electrocardiogram?

Mr. Winchester: I was, uh. Trying to focus on not knotting you. Like you said.

Dr. Williams: How’d that work out?!

Mr. Winchester: ...Bad.

Dr. Williams: And now we have no record of the data.

Mr. Winchester: Sure we do, it printed out alright.

Dr. Williams: I’d say I’m taking it out of your salary, but I need a new one tomorrow.

Mr. Winchester: If that’s a crack about how much I make it’s a dig on _you_ for being stingy -

Dr. Williams: It’s the hospital’s money -

Mr. Winchester: And you can’t blame a guy for his natural, y’know, bodily urges.

Dr. Williams: I thought you don’t-knot people all the time.

Mr. Winchester: I - I’m just _used_ to it with you, is all. Next time I’ll do it right, I swear.

Dr. Williams: I suppose more control data is always helpful. Alas, poor electrocardiogram.

Mr. Winchester: Go ahead, show more sympathy to the machines than to me. It’ll help the stupid thing go down faster.

Dr. Williams: Dean?

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, what?

Dr. Williams: It was... nice to meet your brother today.

Mr. Winchester: Ugh, I was trying to forget that. He’s such a dork.

Dr. Williams: I can see why you brag about him all the time. He’s clearly on his way to becoming a world-class physician.

Mr. Winchester: He’s okay.

Dr. Williams: Can I ask... he seemed to have no idea where you were working or - what you were working on.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah?

Dr. Williams: Why didn’t you tell him about the study?

Mr. Winchester: You told me not to. It’s a secret from almost everyone, right? Has to be, to keep it safe?

Dr. Williams: I - yes, of course. Thank you, Dean. That’s very nice. I know how close you are with your brother.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, well. Easy enough not to talk about sex stuff with him anyway. He’s a giant girl about it, you two would love each other.

Dr. Williams: Don’t use gendered slurs.

Mr. Winchester: Exactly.


	5. Chapter 5

Research Session 164; Subjects 001 and 002; Feb 12, 2014; Observation Room.

Mr. Winchester: Is it weird that putting these things on is starting to turn me on?

Dr. Williams: A pavlovian response?

Mr. Winchester: It’s embarrassing. I’m gonna get a boner next time I go for a check-up and they use a stethoscope. Hurry up, would you?

Dr. Williams: It’s - mm - hard to concentrate when you’re doing that -

Mr. Winchester: Heh heh. Hang on. What’s wrong?

Dr. Williams: What do you mean?

Mr. Winchester: Your scent - you not enjoying this or something?

Dr. Williams: No, it’s, I -

Mr. Winchester: What?

Dr. Williams: I - we’ve been - it’s been - we’ve participated quite a lot, in the past few days. And we’ve been knotting every time, and I -

Mr. Winchester: Are you sore? Why didn’t you say so?

Dr. Williams: I don’t know.

Mr. Winchester: C’mere, you idiot. We don’t have to do anything tonight. We can just be the researchers for once.

Dr. Williams: But you’re already hooked up -

Mr. Winchester: Cas, you’re crazy if you think I’m gonna do anything with you when I can _smell_ that you’re not into it.

Dr. Williams: I’m into it! I just... think we should do something else.

Mr. Winchester: Something else? Like - oh, okay. Um, yeah. Very okay. Oh, god... Cas. _Cas._ Jesus Christ, this was your best idea ever. Oh fuck, wait -

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: Shit, I was - it’s my knot. You can’t feel that?

Dr. Williams: I can feel it.

Mr. Winchester: You - no way.

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: You’d let me knot your mouth?

Dr. Williams: ...Yeah?

Mr. Winchester: Holy shit. Oh my god, Cas, _fuck_ , that’s amazing. This is making ten of my all-time fantasies come true at once. Oh god, fuck, you look so good like this. Smell so good - christ, you smell _wet_. You get off on letting me knot your mouth, Cas? Fuck, that’s hot. Touch yourself, Cas, c’mon - _whatthefuckdon’tstop!_

Dr. Williams: I can’t touch myself. I’m not wearing leads.

Mr. Winchester: I don’t care, just do it, I wanna watch.

Dr. Williams: Yeah?

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, that’s useful for the study, right? That I get off watching you fuck your fist while you suck me? God, I can feel your fucking teeth on my knot, that shouldn’t feel so fucking good. Yeah, c’mon, faster, I wanna see you come with your mouth stretched around my knot - Jesus christ - _oh_ god. Fuck me. Mm. 

Dr. Williams: That was pointless.

Mr. Winchester: What the - way to ruin the illusion, Cas!

Dr. Williams: What illusion? Oh, that my jaw would be stuck on your knot?

Mr. Winchester: I - you coulda let me have it for, like, a minute.

Dr. Williams: _You_ goaded me into coming when I wasn’t hooked up to the electrocardiogram. That orgasm was scientifically pointless.

Mr. Winchester: I’m so sorry.

Dr. Williams: You really thought your knot would give me lockjaw?

Mr. Winchester: It’s about the _illusion_ , Cas. Has this study taught you nothing?

Dr. Williams: Apparently not.

Mr. Winchester: Heh heh. _Knot._

***

Research Session 204; Researcher Dictation; Feb 13, 2014.

Dr. Williams: - further research into oral knotting, specifically whether subjects performing oral sex experience increased - oh, good morning, Dean.

Mr. Winchester: This is weird.

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: I just got a call from Provost Marvin. From admissions? He wants to meet me today for lunch.

Dr. Williams: Why is that weird?

Mr. Winchester: Because admissions staff don’t normally meet with people who haven’t actually, y’know. Applied. Much less a Provost.

Dr. Williams: Dean -

Mr. Winchester: Are you fucking kidding me, Cas? You _applied to college_ for _me?_

Dr. Williams: No! I just set up a meeting. Marv’s a friend of mine -

Mr. Winchester: Jesus Christ, Cas, my life isn’t one of our damn subjects you can just poke and prod! 

Dr. Williams: Why shouldn’t I give you a leg up? You’re an invaluable asset to my work, it’s the least -

Mr. Winchester: We’ve been over this, Cas. I’m _not applying._

Dr. Williams: Then that’s a waste.

Mr. Winchester: The study’s got you, that’s plenty of degrees -

Dr. Williams: Not for the study. Dean... I read your paper.

Mr. Winchester: You - you _hacked -_

Dr. Williams: Not maliciously, I was looking for subject information and I happened upon it.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, right - 

Dr. Williams: It was amazingly researched for someone who didn’t even intend it as admissions material -

Mr. Winchester: It was _private!_

Dr. Williams: Dean, the mechanisms of the brain that control the craving for alcohol are incredibly complex, and potential treatments to interrupt that craving even more so. That you’ve successfully grasped the nuance without a medical degree - without even an _undergraduate_ degree -

Mr. Winchester: Oh my god -

Dr. Williams: I understand that I may have overreached by setting up a meeting.

Mr. Winchester: And snooping through my damn computer.

Dr. Williams: But Dean, you have great ideas, and an incredible mind. The work you could - you could be doing so much more than a sex study. You could help people. I just - 

Mr. Winchester: And you get to decide that, not me?

Dr. Williams: I apologize if my methods -

Mr. Winchester: Y’know what, Cas, shove it up your ass. 

***

From: amilton@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 13, 2014 1:23  
Subject: ??

What’s the deal? I thought we were meeting at Masa for lunch.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: amilton@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 13, 2014 1:38  
Subject: Re: ??

Shit, sorry. Forgot.

From: amilton@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 13, 2014 1:39  
Subject: Re: ??

Is everything okay? 

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: amilton@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 13, 2014 2:04  
Subject: Re: ??

Yeah, fine. Just a crappy day.

From: amilton@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 13, 2014 2:05  
Subject: Re: ??

What happened? I came back to the office, but I can meet you if you need to talk about it.

From: amilton@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 13, 2014 4:14  
Subject: Re: ??

Dean?

From: ddonna@whomail.com  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 13, 2014 4:45  
Subject: Tonight

Hey Dean,

Um - I just got kind of a weird call. It was from a guy who said he worked with you, about tonight, but he was kinda - he asked a lot of questions, and it seemed like he didn’t know what we had talked about, about my whole... clothes thing. Are you going to be there tonight? I just sort of assumed you would be, and I’m really not into doing this in front of some total stranger, especially if it’s going to be Mr. Deep Throat from just now.

Anyway. Let me know.

Donna

***

Research Session 221; Subject 034; Feb 13, 2014; Observation Room.

Dr. Williams: Subject 034 is a beta female scheduled for solitary stimulation. ...Specifically, scheduled for about twenty minutes ago, but - we’ve had some trouble with subject confirmations today, so - oh! Are you Donna? I - Dean.

Mr. Winchester: Cas, I hear you called Donna today.

Dr. Williams: Yes, thank you for coming. Eventually.

Subject 034: I -

Mr. Winchester: Donna had some specific requirements for participating, they were all down in my notes. I mean, you’re so comfortable on my computer I figured you’d have an easy time finding ‘em before you called her.

Dr. Williams: Yes - well, I - what requirements?

Subject 034: Um... if I could - 

Mr. Winchester: Her clothes stay on, we put the leads on under.

Dr. Williams: Oh. Are you sure -

Mr. Winchester: C’mon, doc. You know it won’t affect the readings.

Subject 034: If it’s a problem I can just -

Mr. Winchester: Donna, I’m so sorry - the good doc and I should have worked this out before you got here, but really, it’s no problem. It’d be a huge help if you stayed, and you still get the cash.

Subject 034: Right. Right. As long as you’re sure.

Dr. Williams: As Dean said. It’ll be no problem.

Subject 034: Okay. Uh, bathroom? Before we start?

Mr. Winchester: Around the corner.

Subject 034: Thanks.

Dr. Williams: ... she wasn’t going to come. Not if you hadn’t shown up.

Mr. Winchester: Maybe. As usual, you’re aces with the science, not so much with people. But I wasn’t going to mess up the study just ‘cause you’re a gigantic asshole.

Dr. Williams: Dean - I -

Mr. Winchester: I went on the meeting. With Marv. 

Dr. Williams: You did?

Mr. Winchester: Wasn’t doing anything else. He’s kind of a creep.

Dr. Williams: Yes. But, sadly, influential.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, well. Don’t think this means we’re cool. We’re not.

Dr. Williams: I understand.

Mr. Winchester: And - 

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: Nothing.

Dr. Williams: Dean? 

Mr. Winchester: I just - this is important too, Cas. You said - you said if I keep at it I can help people. With, y’know. And maybe that’s true. But this helps people too.

Dr. Williams: We watch people have sex. It’s -

Mr. Winchester: It’s important. Getting rid of stereotypes, making people better? Sex is important. Not just because... It’s how we connect to people. Not the only way, but. If you can fix that, or shed some light... it’s important. That’s... that’s all I wanted to say.

Dr. Williams: Thank you, Dean.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah.

Subject 034: Okay, I’m ready!

***

Research Session 302; Subject 026; Feb 16, 2014; Observation Room.

Mr. Winchester: A delight as always, Charlie.

Subject 026: Yeah, yeah, pervs. Same time next week?

Mr. Winchester: Hey, when’re you gonna bring that girlfriend of yours around?

Subject 026: Uh, never?

Mr. Winchester: C’mon, we really need some more femme alpha/alphas. 

Subject 026: You’re a weird one, y’know that?

Mr. Winchester: What does that mean?

Subject 026: I’m not gonna bring my girlfriend to a padded room so you can watch us have sex.

Mr. Winchester: She squeamish?

Subject 026: No, Dean. She’s important to me. What we have, it’s not for dissection and observation and extrapolation. It’s a _relationship_. You should try it some time.

Mr. Winchester: Uh huh. Same time next week.

Subject 026: See you then. Bye, Cas!

Dr. Williams: Thank you again, Charlie!

Mr. Winchester: So-

Dr. Williams: I think that does it for the night. I can finish entering the data, you should head home.

Mr. Winchester: Cas, why’d haven’t you let your blockers lapse?

Dr. Williams: I - what?

Mr. Winchester: You used to - I mean - are we not... ?

Dr. Williams: You - you said we. We weren’t _cool._

Mr. Winchester: Oh. I guess, that’s true. That’s - this is work, though, I mean. You and me. Here.

Dr. Williams: Yes. I guess it is. Well, if you want, tomorrow I’ll -

Mr. Winchester: Why wait for tomorrow?

Dr. Williams: You - you want me like this? I must smell -

Mr. Winchester: You’re still _you_. Maybe it can be an experiment. It’s like... like having sex fully clothed. Or with a blindfold on. It’ll be weird. But good.

Dr. Williams: Oh. I. 

Mr. Winchester: So... ?

Dr. Williams: Yes! Yes. Uh, I’ll just - get changed.

Mr. Winchester: If you’re okay with -

Dr. Williams: Yes, yes, yes. And Dean?

Mr. Winchester: Yeah?

Dr. Williams: We can, uh. We can try that blindfold thing. Sometime.

Mr. Winchester: Okay, Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

From: amilton@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 18, 2014 4:32  
Subject: Drive-in

Hey stranger! I was thinking, you had said you might want to go to the horror movie fest out at the drive-in, and it ends after this weekend, so - if you’re up for it, let me know! I’m around.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 21, 2014 9:12  
Subject: Hey loser

When am I going to get a chance to meet Dr. Williams again, for real this time? Hook me up.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 21, 2014 9:15  
Subject: Re: Hey loser

Yeah, that’s how to get me to _hook you up_. How about a little grovelling?

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 21, 2014 9:17  
Subject: Re: Hey loser

I can’t believe you’ve been working with the most legendary obstetrician in the state - the _country_ \- and I had to catch you at it to find out.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 21, 2014 9:18  
Subject: Re: Hey loser

You didn’t “catch” me at anything. I just didn’t want you to get drool all over Cas’s desk.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 21, 2014 9:23  
Subject: Re: Hey loser

 _Cas_ , huh?

From: ddonna@whomail.com  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 24, 2014 3:36  
Subject: Can’t come tonight - sorry!

Hey Dean,

I’m sorry, but something came up at the last minute for tonight. Can we reschedule?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: ddonna@whomail.com  
Date: Feb 24, 2014 3:48  
Subject: Re: Can’t come tonight - sorry!

Yeah, no problem. Everything okay?

From: ddonna@whomail.com  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 24, 2014 3:51  
Subject: Re: Can’t come tonight - sorry!

Yup. ...I got a date =D

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: ddonna@whomail.com  
Date: Feb 24, 2014 3:54  
Subject: Re: Can’t come tonight - sorry!

Don’t tell me, the director guy from your theater group?

From: ddonna@whomail.com  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 24, 2014 3:56  
Subject: Re: Can’t come tonight - sorry!

Yes!! We’re going to Il Cucinni. He likes to eat. :-)

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: ddonna@whomail.com  
Date: Feb 24, 2014 3:57  
Subject: Re: Can’t come tonight - sorry!

You go girl.

From: amilton@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 25, 2014 7:22  
Subject: Gahh

You’ll never believe the patient I had this afternoon - there was a tennis ball involved, and a _gerbil_. I can tell you all about it over dinner, if you’re free? Or we could rent one of those movies from the fright fest we missed? We’ve both been so swamped, we really need to catch up. =) 

I miss you, 

Anna

From: ncarter@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 28, 2014 5:26  
Subject: Appointment tonight

Castiel,

I will see you tonight at 8PM for an update on the fertility study.

Dr. Naomi Carter

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: ncarter@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 28, 2014 5:27  
Subject: Re: Appointment tonight

Yes, ma’am. It’s going quite well, I think you’ll be pleased with our progress. 

From: ncarter@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Feb 28, 2014 6:11  
Subject: Re: Appointment tonight

I hope so.

***

Research Session 560; Researcher Dictation; March 1, 2014.

Mr. Winchester: What the hell is that?

Dr. Williams: A salad?

Mr. Winchester: Where’d you get it?

Dr. Williams: A new place that opened by my apartment. I was walking by and decided to try it. What’s the problem?

Mr. Winchester: _I_ get your lunch.

Dr. Williams: ...usually, yes.

Mr. Winchester: What, you don’t like Ellen’s burgers anymore?

Dr. Williams: I love them, but my arteries will probably thank me for the reprieve. Dean, what’s going on?

Mr. Winchester: I... I don’t know. I’m fighting an urge to slap that salad out of your hands. And then maybe rub myself all over you.

Dr. Williams: You. What?

Mr. Winchester: You don’t smell like me, Cas. You don’t smell like anything. It’s fucking with my head. It’s not a - it’s just, every night we leave that lab stinking like each other and then every morning it’s gone, and it’s - 

Dr. Williams: Dean, my scent blockers -

Mr. Winchester: No, I know. But it’s... it’s primordial, man. My alpha lizard brain, or whatever. It... it makes me itch.

Dr. Williams: Because I don’t smell like you? ... oh. Because you don’t have a _claim_.

Mr. Winchester: No! ... I don’t know. Maybe.

Dr. Williams: You don’t think that’s a little hypocritical? I can’t smell myself on you.

Mr. Winchester: Omegas don’t claim!

Dr. Williams: Here we go -

Mr. Winchester: And I _need_ the blockers. I don’t want anyone thinking I got this job ‘cause we’re screwing.

Dr. Williams: Then it would seem we both need to keep up our regimen. I’m sorry, Dean. Is there anything I can do?

Mr. Winchester: Nah. I’ll just duck out for a bit, go to the gym. Punching something oughta help.

Dr. Williams: I’m sure it will.

Mr. Winchester: ... you’re not gonna get a salad tomorrow, though, right?

Dr. Williams: No, Dean.

***

Research Session 565; Subjects 001 and 002; March 1, 2014; Observation Room.

Mr. Winchester: You’re practically bouncing out of your skin over there. You that eager to get started?

Dr. Williams: Heh - no - I mean, yes, but - it’s just, I realized today that we’ve collected enough data to start preliminarily examining the results. 

Mr. Winchester: You mean - the study’s almost over?

Dr. Williams: Oh, no, no, of course not. It’s just, we have enough data to start making some preliminary conjectures, seeing how some of the myths and statistics hold up. We can finally make some progress! It’s exciting.

Mr. Winchester: It _is_ exciting. Nerd.

Dr. Williams: Mm, yes. Oh, Dean - I had a thought. Based on our conversation today, about... claims.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, I’m sorry Cas, that was so freakin’ creepy - I shouldn’t have said anything.

Dr. Williams: No! You raised an interesting point. It’s something I’d like to explore.

Mr. Winchester: Uh... what?

Dr. Williams: Well. I was thinking... biting.

Mr. Winchester: _What?_

Dr. Williams: Not a mating bite! But we took all biting off the table, and maybe... I don’t know. Do you think it would affect the... claiminess?

Mr. Winchester: Oh, now you can invent words?

Dr. Williams: If you’re not interested -

Mr. Winchester: No! I’m interested. Very interested. 

Dr. Williams: Still nowhere visible -

Mr. Winchester: Uh huh. How about your inner thigh?

Dr. Williams: I... um... yes. That would... that would be acceptable.

Mr. Winchester: Then get on your back.

Dr. Williams: Okay. Mmm. Oh, Dean. 

Mr. Winchester: God, you taste good. Just wanna sink my teeth into you.

Dr. Williams: Do it. Do - ah!

Mr. Winchester: I didn’t hurt you?

Dr. Williams: Harder, harder, Dean, fuck -

Mr. Winchester: Cas, flip over - _oh_ fuck -

Dr. Williams: Dean, god, yes - oh right there, so good, fuck -

Mr. Winchester: Cas, god, your back is so pretty, look so good when I’m fucking you. Gonna mark you up, gonna bite you again, right between your shoulders. You want that? 

Dr. Williams: Yeah - _fuck_ , Dean -

Mr. Winchester: Sit up - fuck - Cas - oh, god -

Dr. Williams: Oh Dean - _oh_ , fuck -

Mr. Winchester: Cas - Cas -

Dr. Williams: _Dean!_

Mr. Winchester: Oh god. Oh man. Oh - jeez, that's a _lot_ of blood, Cas, are you sure I didn’t -

Dr. Williams: It - it was good.

Mr. Winchester: Are you -

Dr. Williams: _Really_ good. Get the data. That was - mmm.

Mr. Winchester: Only _you’d_ say it was the best ever and then ask for the stupid - huh.

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: The ECG. It’s... it’s flat.

Dr. Williams: What? That’s not possible. 

Mr. Winchester: I’d say you were faking it, but - oh.

Dr. Williams: What? What is it?

Mr. Winchester: Um... your leads.

Dr. Williams: I - oh. ... when did that happen?

Mr. Winchester: Uh. I don’t remember?

Dr. Williams: When I flipped over, maybe? Or when you pulled me into your lap?

Mr. Winchester: It’s, um. Kind of a blur. This was... really intense.

Dr. Williams: I. Um. 

Mr. Winchester: So I guess that one was just a freebie.

Dr. Williams: Don’t be ridiculous. We’ll do it again with the leads, and just... be more careful.

Mr. Winchester: Right. Of course. More data for the study.

Dr. Williams: How do you feel, about the, ah... claiminess?

Mr. Winchester: Great.

***

Research Session 583; Subject 100; March 4, 2014; Initial Interview.

Mr. Winchester: Is it lunch yet?

Dr. Williams: You and lunch. Be patient, we have one more interview.

Mr. Winchester: I don’t even have the application. Who is it?

Dr. Williams: He signed up online, Robert Plant.

Mr. Winchester: Heh. Someone didn’t want anyone to know they’d be jerking off for money.

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: Rob - it’s a pseudonym.

Dr. Williams: Oh. Are many of our subjects doing that?

Mr. Winchester: Uh, yeah? You thought Jessica Rabbit was a real name?

Dr. Williams: I had never heard of Rabbit as a surname before...

Mr. Winchester: God, Cas, you’re - oh Jesus.

Sam Winchester: Dean?

Mr. Winchester: Dude, I told you to leave me alone. Your science crush on Cas is just creepy, and -

Sam Winchester: No, I didn’t come here for you. I saw this flyer in the mess, and I’d heard there was this study paying people to have sex -

Mr. Winchester: Nope. Nope, nope, nope nope.

Sam Winchester: Oh my god, _that’s_ what you’ve been working on? And - of course! No _wonder_ you’re working all the time. A sex study, that’s like. What’s next, a thesis on pie?

Dr. Williams: Sam, nice to see you again. I assume you’re Robert Plant?

Sam Winchester: Uh. Yeah. I mean -

Dr. Williams: It’s not a problem, everyone is anonymized for the study anyway. Would you like to take a seat?

Mr. Winchester: Hang on. What the fuck, Cas?

Dr. Williams: Uh... what the fuck with you, Dean?

Mr. Winchester: No no no, don’t sit down, you’re not actually _doing_ the study.

Dr. Williams: Why not?

Mr. Winchester: Because I don’t want to have to _lobotomize_ myself, that’s why not! He’s my _brother_ , Cas!

Dr. Williams: And a valuable research subject.

Sam Winchester: Uh, guys -

Mr. Winchester: No fucking way. I will cut my balls off before watching Sammy - ew.

Dr. Williams: Why don’t you go to lunch early, Dean. I can do Sam’s initial interview by myself.

Mr. Winchester: I don’t care if I’m not here, even knowing it _happened_ -

Dr. Williams: I’m not turning away a subject!

Sam Winchester: I could use the money.

Mr. Winchester: You’re both disgusting. Good day.

Sam Winchester: Sorry. He’s - well, I guess by now you know how he can be.

Dr. Williams: He is a unique partner. So, shall we begin?

Sam Winchester: Yeah, yeah. Wow, a sex study. At least that explains it.

Dr. Williams: His long hours?

Sam Winchester: Oh, that, and the, uh, the blockers. I thought he’d started seeing someone. But I guess it’s not like Dean to be discreet.

Dr. Williams: No. No it’s not.

***

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:21  
Subject: [No subject]

Is he gone?

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:21  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

I know that you can smell I’m alone in my office.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:22  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Yeah, yeah. Brother-sniffing perv.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:22  
Subject: :-)

I guess I probably won’t see you tonight. Tell Dr. Williams to pair me with someone hot, okay? Be my science wingman.

Dr. Sam Winchester

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:23  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

I did not sniff or in any way molest your brother, Dean. 

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:23  
Subject: Re: :-)

We got a beta with a club foot and lazy eye. Great personality.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:23  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

How are you okay with this? That’s my _brother_ you’re going to watch... do stuff.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:23  
Subject: Re: :-)

Why so sulky? Sad I crashed your weird private party? Why were you such a closet case about this thing, anyway? I never would’ve thought you’d be discreet about anything involving boners.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:23  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

I watch people have sex every night. I write about it all day. At this point it’s simply meat.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:24  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

That sounds like a porno I watched once. _Simply Meat._

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:24  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Charming.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:24  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

That’s not how you act with me. 

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:24  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:25  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Like it’s just a science thing. Objective.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:25  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

That’s for the study.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:25  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Uh huh. You shiver when I touch you “for the study”?

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:26  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Dean.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:26  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

I know you think about it during the day, sometimes. I can’t scent you, but I know by now what that glazed look on your face means.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:27  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Sometimes I’m thinking about the donuts from the cafeteria.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:27  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

No, you’re thinking about me stretching you out. Filling you up with come. Holding your nipples between my teeth until you clench down on me so tight I come again.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:27  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Dean, we have to work.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:28  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Are you touching yourself?

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:28  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

_Dean._

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:28  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

This _is_ work. Add it to the damn report and start touching yourself.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:28  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

I’m not wearing leads.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:28  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

We’ll do the leads next time, touch yourself. 

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:29  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

It’s _daytime._

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:29  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Yeah, and I’m sitting out here watching people walk down the hallway thinking I’m writing reports or playing goddamn solitaire instead of talking dirty to you while you touch that thick cock of yours. 

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:29  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

What if I’m fingering myself?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:30  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Fuck, are you?

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:30  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

You’ll never know.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:30  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

C’mon.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:31  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

No. I thought you were getting off on the separate rooms thing. 

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:31  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Just tell me if you came or not.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:34  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

No.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:34  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Yeah, you did, it totally took you longer to reply. Fuck, Cas, I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard tonight.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:35  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

See if Madison’s free tonight. I think she’d be a good partner for Sam.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:35  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

... way to kill my boner.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:37  
Subject: Re: :-)

I wasn’t closet-y. Cas wants to keep the study on the DL, it’s a whole stupid administrative thing. Higher-ups might not like us studying dirty stuff.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:38  
Subject: Re: :-)

Hmm. And is _Cas_ the reason you’re signing up for classes?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:38  
Subject: Re: :-)

Wait, no, there’s a 400-pound omega, varicose veins like freaking tarantulas. You’ll love her.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 4, 2014 2:39  
Subject: Re: :-)

I’m happy for you. =)


	7. Chapter 7

Research Session 602; Subjects 001 and 002; March 10, 2014; Observation Room.

Dr. Williams: It would be interesting to see if an omega’s being in heat affects the response of female omega and beta partners, as well as the rut of alphas on non-procreative - oh, hello Dean.

Mr. Winchester: Cas.

Dr. Williams: I was beginning to worry, you - what is it?

Mr. Winchester: I got in.

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: I got in.

Dr. Williams: To - classes? Here?

Mr. Winchester: Just got the letter. I - I got in.

Dr. Williams: Of course you did. You thought there was a chance you wouldn’t?

Mr. Winchester: I dunno - me, in school. Getting a degree. It’s... 

Dr. Williams: You’re smart. You’re driven. You’re innovative. You were a mortal lock. Plus, you had me to pull strings for you. Not that you needed it.

Mr. Winchester: This is crazy. It’s - hang on, the study! If I have to be in classes, how’ll I -

Dr. Williams: It’s long past time for me to hire a real secretary, Dean. Someone far less qualified than you can schedule appointments and get my lunch. 

Mr. Winchester: I like getting your lunch.

Dr. Williams: I know. You’ll have less time, but you’ll still be able to interview subjects, analyze data. Important work, intellectual work.

Mr. Winchester: And... participating? As a subject?

Dr. Williams: If you want to, of course. 

Mr. Winchester: Yeah. So, speaking of, what’s on the agenda for tonight?

Dr. Williams: Nothing in particular. Control data.

Mr. Winchester: Mmm. Sounds good to me.

Dr. Williams: Are you okay? You’re shaking.

Mr. Winchester: I’m amped. Screw control, let’s do something different.

Dr. Williams: Like what?

Mr. Winchester: I don’t care. Handstands, wheelbarrow, we can do it to freaking can-can music if you want.

Dr. Williams: Mmm. Can I... eat you out?

Mr. Winchester: You - what?

Dr. Williams: You’ve heard how much I like it. You’ve never been curious?

Mr. Winchester: Well it’s - it’s not really -

Dr. Williams: It’s not “alpha-y” to have your perineum stimulated? Dean, haven’t you learned better by now?

Mr. Winchester: _This_ is what you want to do to celebrate?

Dr. Williams: Oh yes.

Mr. Winchester: Okay, whatever. Go to town.

Dr. Williams: Lean back. Relax.

Mr. Winchester: Mmkay. Mmm. Oh. Oh! Fuck, Cas. That’s... that feels good. 

Dr. Williams: Told you.

Mr. Winchester: Mmm. Oh, keep going, that’s... that’s really good. God, fuck, I love smelling you get wet. Smells fucking incredible. Oh, shit, Cas, that’s, oh, god - fuck it, get up here, I wanna - _oh_ god, what’re you -

Dr. Williams: You like that too?

Mr. Winchester: Fuck, Cas, you gotta ask before you stick a finger up a guy’s ass.

Dr. Williams: Is that a yes?

Mr. Winchester: It - _fuck_. Why does this feel good?

Dr. Williams: You’re so hot inside. So soft.

Mr. Winchester: Christ, this is really weird -

Dr. Williams: Mmhm. You smell like you’re enjoying it.

Mr. Winchester: You - oh god. Fuck. 

Dr. Williams: You’re taking it so well - feel so good around me-

Mr. Winchester: Cas, god, Cas -

Dr. Williams: Dean. I wanna fuck you.

Mr. Winchester: What?! Hell, no. You - you fucking tricked me.

Dr. Williams: I didn’t trick you. I just got you all worked up and... susceptible.

Mr. Winchester: That’s - jesus, Cas, god, don’t stop. _Fuck._

Dr. Williams: I won’t stop. But it could be better. 

Mr. Winchester: I’m an _alpha_. You’re a - fuck - an omega.

Dr. Williams: C’mon, Dean. We’re scientists. Let’s boldly go where we’ll pretend no alpha and omega have gone before.

Mr. Winchester: You did not just - mmm - use Kirk to try to get me to let you fuck me up the ass.

Dr. Williams: With my own slick.

Mr. Winchester: Oh god, something is seriously wrong with me. I blame you.

Dr. Williams: Dean -

Mr. Winchester: God, you kinky motherfucker. Yes, yes, okay, yes, do it. Do it!

Dr. Williams: Well, not _now._

Mr. Winchester: Whatthefuckdoyoumean not now, you’re - nnngh - getting me all worked up and fucking with my head and up is down and down is up and now you’re saying _not yet -_

Dr. Williams: Shh. I have to stretch you.

Mr. Winchester: Jesus - _what_ \- how do you even - fuck - know how to do this -

Dr. Williams: It’s not polite to ask about someone’s sexual history.

Mr. Winchester: It’s what we - ugh - do for a living -

Dr. Williams: Not all alphas are as close-minded as you -

Mr. Winchester: He said, with his freaking fist up my ass - 

Dr. Williams: It’s three fingers, calm down.

Mr. Winchester: Cas, seriously, I changed my mind, this is a great idea, so would you hurry the fuck up -

Dr. Williams: Are you sure?

Mr. Winchester: You’re right, I should fuck you like normal -

Dr. Williams: Okay, okay - fuck - _Dean -_

Mr. Winchester: Oh Jesus fucking Christ - Cas -

Dr. Williams: Am I hurting you?

Mr. Winchester: It’s - uh -

Dr. Williams: Oh god, I’m sorry, I’ll pull out -

Mr. Winchester: No no! Wait. Just gimme a second.

Dr. Williams: You - if it’s any consolation, you - this feels, uh. Awesome.

Mr. Winchester: Okay, just - don’t get greedy, but - you can, y’know. Try one more time.

Dr. Williams: Maybe we should - _Dean._

Mr. Winchester: Oh. Huh. Wow, that’s - that’s kinda neat.

Dr. Williams: _Dean -_

Mr. Winchester: I move an inch, and you - heh - lose your frigging mind - 

Dr. Williams: Dean, stop, stop!

Mr. Winchester: What’s the matter? Can't handle this alpha ass?

Dr. Williams: This was a terrible idea - oh god -

Mr. Winchester: It's weird, but it's - _oh_ yeah -

Dr. Williams: That good?

Mr. Winchester: Fuck, do it again, do it again -

Dr. Williams: Dean, fuck, god, you're so beautiful -

Mr. Winchester: Cas, jesus, Cas, yeah - right there -

Dr. Williams: Never thought I'd get to do this - god, you're incredible -

Mr. Winchester: Touch me, touch me - Cas, _Cas -_

Dr. Williams: Fuck, you gonna come for me? Come on my cock? Paint me up?

Mr. Winchester: So glad I - ugh - taught you to talk dirty -

Dr. Williams: You need - the whole experience - next time - I'll wear - a slip-on knot -

Mr. Winchester: _Fuck -_

Dr. Williams: Dean, Dean, _Dean!_

Mr. Winchester: Jesus fucking christ.

Dr. Williams: ...

Mr. Winchester: ...

Dr. Williams: So... you like the idea of me knotting you. Good to know.

Mr. Winchester: I was - it was - unrelated. Shut up.

Dr. Williams: Mmmm.

Mr. Winchester: And you don't have a knot. So this, right here, is just cuddling.

Dr. Williams: I'm winded. I had to do all the work this time.

Mr. Winchester: The _stretching_ was plenty of work on my part. And you're just calling yourself lazy all the rest of the time.

Dr. Williams: You're going to be a little sore. I'm sorry.

Mr. Winchester: No worries. Something I can check off my list. Seriously, though, you could've asked me beforehand, if you needed this for the study.

Dr. Williams: ... for the study. Right.

*** 

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:12  
Subject: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

I've been sitting in this stupid bio 101 class for fifty minutes and they haven't mentioned sex once.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:25  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

That's second-quarter material.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:26  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

This is way more boring than typing up your dumb-ass dictations.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:26  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

Yet at the end of it, you can run your own sex study. As many omega ninesomes as your heart desires and you can get funding for.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:27  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame 

Don’t be a dick. Every time I pull an all-nighter I remember I could be watching people go at it and a little part of my soul dies.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:28  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

Tonight won’t work? I thought you said you might be able to stop by.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:28  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame 

Nah, I have study group. Sorry =(

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:29  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

That’s okay. Your studies are important.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:30  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame 

Sorry to get your hopes up. I know you miss me.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:30  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

Alfred is... learning the system. He’ll get there.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:31  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame 

I meant the other thing. 

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:31  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame 

...which you’d better not be going to Alfie for, cause ew.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:31  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

Why, Dean. Are you jealous?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:32  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame 

Please. That hot dog on a stick outfit was like a kick to the nads. Impossible to get a boner thinking about it.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:32  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

It has a certain appeal.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 20, 2014 10:33  
Subject: Re: LLllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame 

Yup. You totally miss me.

***

Research Session 634; Subjects 036 and 052; March 20, 2014; Observation Room.

Dr. Williams: Subjects engaged in unusually long non-intercourse excitement-phase preparations, colloquially known as foreplay, which seemed to result in a heightened - Dean? What are you doing here? I thought you had a study gr-

Mr. Winchester: We finished early.

Dr. Williams: Dean - mmm -

Mr. Winchester: Get the leads on, hurry, hurry -

Dr. Williams: Oh, Dean -

Mr. Winchester: Cas, god, been so long -

***

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 11:08  
Subject: [No subject]

I can't believe you _broke_ the audio recorder.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 11:11  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

I don't even know why you're including the transcripts. Isn't it all the physical data that matters? Who's gonna want to read our weird sex grunting?

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 11:12  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

It could be important. You need to restrain yourself next time.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 11:12  
Subject: Re: [No subject] 

Yeah, yeah. You seemed to like it.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 11:12  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

The desk was cold.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 11:13  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Oh baby, you know I’ll always keep you warm.

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 11:13  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Hah hah. 

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 11:14  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Do you have study group tonight?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 11:15  
Subject: Re: [No subject]

Maaaybe.

From: amilton@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 1:01  
Subject: Last night

Dean,

Did you get my texts? You said we couldn’t meet up because you had to study, but I saw you last night at the lab. Were you with Castiel again?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: amilton@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 2:16  
Subject: Re: Last night

I got out of the study group early, but the lab's work. That has to come first.

From: amilton@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 2:18  
Subject: Re: Last night

You never talk about it like work. You stay there day and night. _Late_ at night.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: amilton@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 3:54  
Subject: Re: Last night

It’s when the subjects come in, you know that. 

From: amilton@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 4:02  
Subject: Re: Last night

I don’t think the subjects stay there til 2 and 3AM, and I don’t think you’re crunching numbers that late. You’re still on the blockers, but it’s clearly not for me. I know something’s going on, I wish you’d just tell me.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: amilton@wusl.edu  
Date: Mar 21, 2014 4:04  
Subject: Re: Last night

There’s nothing to tell. You’re overreacting. I have a shitton of books to read, I’ll call you this weekend.

***

Research Session 660; Researcher Dictation; March 24, 2014.

Dr. Williams: - seventy one cases of same-sex and -designation attraction; forty of which described it as - Dean?

Mr. Winchester: Here you are! I went to the lab, couldn’t find you.

Dr. Williams: I took the night off from subject observation to start collecting the data.

Mr. Winchester: I can see that, you’re like one ball of red string away from finding Jimmy Hoffa.

Dr. Williams: Do I even want to -

Mr. Winchester: Don’t worry about it. So this is it, huh? Crunching the numbers, getting some results?

Dr. Williams: Well, it’s early, but -

Mr. Winchester: Man, this is so exciting. How come you didn’t call me?

Dr. Williams: I don’t know. I suppose I...

Mr. Winchester: Cas? What’s wrong?

Dr. Williams: The early results are good. All of the myths that we were focused on, it’s just as we thought -

Mr. Winchester: Cas. You’re giving me good news, but you look like you’re going to a funeral. What’s going on?

Dr. Williams: It... it may have been a mistake for you and I to participate in the study.

Mr. Winchester: What? Why?

Dr. Williams: It’s... it was the farthest thing from objective, but I went for our results first. Analyzed them first, even though scientifically, they mean nothing on their own.

Mr. Winchester: And?

Dr. Williams: _We_ \- I guess I should say _I_ \- don’t break the stereotypes. I fit them perfectly. I come harder when you come, and even harder when you knot me. I come harder when you bite me, when you hold me down, when you’re on top. That time we pretended... about - about my pills...

Mr. Winchester: Cas, hey. C’mon, it’s okay.

Dr. Williams: It’s not okay. I’m a - I’m exactly what they think, what they say about omegas.

Mr. Winchester: _Fuck_ them. You said overall you’re right, right?

Dr. Williams: Yes. But -

Mr. Winchester: So you did it. You proved ‘em wrong. It’s not your job to be every omega in the world, to be perfect all the time. Hey. Do you like what we’ve been doing?

Dr. Williams: Clearly, too much.

Mr. Winchester: Cas. You don’t need to be ashamed of - it’s what you like. It’s what gets you off. You can’t control that shit. It’s not who you are. It doesn’t make you - you’re strong.

Dr. Williams: I don’t feel strong.

Mr. Winchester: Cas.

Dr. Williams: You can go. You must have homework.

Mr. Winchester: Cas. I - 

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: I’m gonna tell you something, okay? And it’s only cause you’re such a sorry sight.

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: I - I didn’t tell Sam. About the study.

Dr. Williams: I know. We talked about -

Mr. Winchester: It wasn’t - it wasn’t just because of the, because it was a secret. To protect the study.

Dr. Williams: What are you talking about?

Mr. Winchester: It was... I liked it. I liked having something that was... mine. Just mine.

Dr. Williams: Dean...

Mr. Winchester: Yeah?

Dr. Williams: Not here... we’re not - this isn’t -

Mr. Winchester: Come to the lab with me.

Dr. Williams: Now?

Mr. Winchester: Yeah.

Dr. Williams: We don’t need any more data.

Mr. Winchester: So what?

Dr. Williams: I -

Mr. Samandriel: Dr. Wil - oh.

Dr. Williams: Alfie. Dean was just, uh... helping me go over the data.

Mr. Samandriel: Uh. Okay. Dr. Carter wants to see you.

Dr. Williams: Now? 

Mr. Samandriel: She’s outside.

Dr. Williams: Outside - here? Right now?

Mr. Winchester: Cas, is everything okay?

Dr. Williams: Yes, um - you should go home. You too, Alfie. Show her in.

Mr. Winchester: Cas, are you sure?

Dr. Williams: Yes. I’ll call you later. ...Dr. Carter.

Dr. Carter: Dr. Williams. We need to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

Research Session 738; Subjects 079 and 080; April 13, 2014; Initial Interview.

Subject 079: It just feels like it’s been so long.

Subject 080: I read online that two - two years is the limit? Not just one, anymore?

Dr. Williams: You shouldn’t believe everything you read on the internet, but yes, nowadays we don’t really consider it a fertility problem until it’s been two years with no results. 

Subject 080: So... we’re here a little early...

Mr. Winchester: It’s no problem. And it’s nothing to worry about, doc here’ll fix you right up. 

Subject 079: Good. That’s good. 

Dr. Williams: How frequently do you sleep together?

Subject 080: A few times a week. When we started it was, y’know -

Subject 079: _Constant._

Subject 080: Henry! But I read online - uh, sorry - that it, um. More than once every few days doesn’t -

Dr. Williams: When did you stop using birth control?

Subject 080: I was on the pill until we started trying, about twenty months ago.

Dr. Williams: And you’re having regular periods.

Subject 080: Like. Clockwork.

Dr. Williams: Okay. We’ll run some tests, and in the meantime you can schedule with Mr. Winchester when you’re available for the demonstration.

Subject 080: Yes, the, uh -

Subject 079: Actually, I’m confused - why do you need to watch us have sex to help us conceive?

Dr. Williams: It’s part of a study the university is conducting on how intercourse affects fertility. 

Mr. Winchester: You’d be shocked how much we still don’t know. And hey, the more we learn, the more we can help folks like you.

Subject 080: Right. Yes.

Mr. Winchester: It’s not as weird as it sounds, I promise. Just like a normal night at home, except with some gadgets. So... maybe exactly like a normal night at home, am I right?

Subject 079: Heh heh.

Dr. Williams: We appreciate your participation.

Subject 080: Great. 

Mr. Winchester: Nice meeting you! ...You want me to type up the -

Dr. Williams: Yes. Then call the no-shows from this morning, the, uh -

Mr. Winchester: Chins?

Dr. Williams: Yes, see if they’re ever coming in.

Mr. Winchester: Okay. Tonight, in the lab?

Dr. Williams: Yes. If the Muellers can come in tonight, we’ll go after them.

Mr. Winchester: Fine by me. 

Dr. Williams: Great.

***

From: amilton@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Apr 13, 2014 1:01  
Subject: Please read this one

Dean,

I know you’re still pissed at me, and I get it, you deserve to be. I just really, really want the chance to talk - to explain. I swear that this isn’t what I wanted. We could go to dinner, my treat! All the pie you want! ...let me know.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Apr 13, 2014 4:23  
Subject: TONIGHT

Listen up, loser. I am coming by tonight with beer and Evil Dead and you’re actually going to answer the door this time, I’m not buying the whole oh-I-was-out-at-the-bar thing. You need some real, human, non-depressing interaction. GET READY.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu   
Date: Apr 13, 2014 4:52  
Subject: Re: TONIGHT

Can’t. I have work.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Apr 13, 2014 4:56  
Subject: Re: TONIGHT

What is wrong with you?! Stop going to that damn lab at night, it’s sick.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu   
Date: Apr 13, 2014 5:01  
Subject: Re: TONIGHT

I’m a sicko. Enjoy Evil Dead.

***

Research Session 741; Assorted Subjects; April 13, 2014; Observation Room.

Dr. Williams: Good evening.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah.

Dr. Williams: No Muellers?

Mr. Winchester: Couldn’t come until next week. Just us.

Dr. Williams: Okay. 

Mr. Winchester: Yup. ...Cas -

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: Nevermind. Nothing. 

Dr. Williams: I’ve been getting some strange readings off the -

Mr. Winchester: I’m sorry.

Dr. Williams: What?

Mr. Winchester: About Anna, about the study -

Dr. Williams: Don’t worry about it.

Mr. Winchester: Don’t worry about it?

Dr. Williams: We don’t need to discuss this.

Mr. Winchester: Cas, c’mon - if I’d ever thought Anna was gonna -

Dr. Williams: I know.

Mr. Winchester: Would you just listen to me? I was - I was mad at you when I told her about the study, it was when we first got together and you were making like it was just for the study -

Dr. Williams: It _was_ just for the study.

Mr. Winchester: Dammit, Cas -

Dr. Williams: There’s nothing to apologize for. We were studying _sex_ , and deviant, unnatural sex, no less. Someone would have found out eventually. It was only a matter of time before the study got... neutered.

Mr. Winchester: If that’s true, why are you still mad at me?

Dr. Williams: I’m not.

Mr. Winchester: You’re not. 

Dr. Williams: No.

Mr. Winchester: Then why am I fucking Suzy tonight?

Dr. Williams: It’s a scientific study, Dean. I’m not sure what kind of ideas you had, but monogamy was never part of the equation.

Mr. Winchester: Oh, really?

Dr. Williams: Yes. We were gathering data. We’re still just gathering data.

Mr. Winchester: You’re so full of shit. When we started this it was all _we can only do this together -_

Dr. Williams: Clearly that was short-sighted.

Mr. Winchester: So we’re just fucking other people for our scientific integrity. Not because you’re trying to punish me.

Dr. Williams: Sleeping with someone is a punishment?

Mr. Winchester: You like watching me with someone else? You think I like watching you?

Dr. Williams: It’s work.

Mr. Winchester: Then how come we’ve only been fucking betas?

Dr. Williams: I’ve been pairing us with whoever’s available.

Mr. Winchester: Bullshit. 

Dr. Williams: If you’re unhappy with Suzy -

Mr. Winchester: You’re not putting me with omegas because you don’t wanna see me getting another omega wet. And you haven’t been with an alpha 'cause you can’t handle taking another guy’s -

Dr. Williams: That’s enough, Dean.

Mr. Winchester: I can smell it on you. You still smell like - 

Dr. Williams: I let my blockers lapse for the study.

Mr. Winchester: Cas, I know you miss it just like I do. Just -

Subject 013: Hey guys. What’s wrong?

Mr. Winchester: Hey, Suze. It’s nothing - give us a minute?

Subject 013: Sure.

Mr. Winchester: Cas. Tell her to go home.

Dr. Williams: If you don’t want to participate as planned, you can both go home. 

Mr. Winchester: ... Fine. You wanna watch this, what the hell. I’ll put on a show for you. Suzy? Hey. How’re you feeling?

Subject 013: I’m good to go. You ready to get started?

Mr. Winchester: Oh yeah. You ready, Dr. Williams?

Dr. Williams: ...Subjects are a 30-year-old alpha male and a 25-year-old beta female... 

Mr. Winchester: Cas, is this a good angle? You seeing everything?

Subject 013: Oh, Dean!

***

From: suzy1542@ymail.com  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: Apr 15, 2014 10:04  
Subject: Hey :-) 

I hope you don’t mind, I got your email off the staff website. Anyway, maybe this is breaking the rules or something, but... I was wondering if you want to have coffee some time? It could be fun to see each other outside that lab =)

~ Suzy

***

Research Session 746; Researcher Dictation; April 16, 2014.

Dr. Williams: Among control couples using birth control, duration of intercouse seemed to have no affect on - Dr. Carter.

Dr. Carter: Castiel. I thought you might want this back.

Dr. Williams: I - what is this?

Dr. Carter: You should recognize it - your proposal to the board of directors? The one that was supposed to be distributed at last night’s meeting?

Dr. Williams: Supposed to be?

Dr. Carter: I removed it from the agenda and confiscated every copy except this one. I wanted you to have it as a reminder of exactly how pointless this was, in case you become tempted to try again.

Dr. Williams: Naomi -

Dr. Carter: Sit down. I thought I was very clear the last time we spoke - this hospital does not conduct scientific inquiries into _filth_. From this point forward, your study is about reproduction - no non-procreative pairings, no _radical_ ideas. 

Dr. Williams: Like that omegas might want something other than babies? Or a couple that can’t conceive isn’t an abomination?

Dr. Carter: Give up your pipe dream, Castiel. Even if I were to allow the board to hear your pathetic plea, they wouldn’t approve it. Stop focusing on the pornographic and get back to what matters - helping happy omegas have happy babies. Your sex study is _dead._

Dr. Williams: Get out of my office.

Dr. Carter: There’s a good boy.

Dr. Williams: ...God da-

(End of recording)

***

Research Session 747; Subjects 001 and 002; April 16, 2014; Observation Room.

Dr. Williams: Good evening, Dean.

Mr. Winchester: Doc. I didn’t see the pairings before I left for the day, who’s up tonight?

Dr. Williams: It’s - it’s us.

Mr. Winchester: Us? Us _together?_

Dr. Williams: Is that a problem?

Mr. Winchester: No. No, of course not. I mean, it’s just for the study, right? No different than any other two people who've banged in here.

Dr. Williams: Yes.

Mr. Winchester: Okay. I’ll just get wired up and then we can have some totally scientific sex. No, don’t lie down.

Dr. Williams: Why not?

Mr. Winchester: I don’t want you like that.

Dr. Williams: I was thinking -

Mr. Winchester: You made the pair, I call the position. Sit up, I want you facing me, like - this.

Dr. Williams: Okay.

Mr. Winchester: Hmm... been a long time. Not sure I remember what you like.

Dr. Williams: If you don’t -

Mr. Winchester: I think I can still manage to get you wet. 

Dr. Williams: Oh - Dean, I - mm - faster -

Mr. Winchester: Nuh uh, don’t get greedy, we’re just starting things off. Nice and slow.

Dr. Williams: Oh... Dean...

Mr. Winchester: Mm - I do love the smell of you gettin’ all slick for me - 

Dr. Williams: Feels good -

Mr. Winchester: Oh, it does, huh? 

Dr. Williams: Yeah...

Mr. Winchester: How’s this feel?

Dr. Williams: Dean... you can-

Mr. Winchester: Mmm, no, I don’t think so. Want you nice and stretched before we get started. God, I forgot how soft you are.

Dr. Williams: Dean, oh, you’re - so good -

Mr. Winchester: That’s right, Cas, tell me how good -

Dr. Williams: (inaudible)

Mr. Winchester: What was that? 

Dr. Williams: Missed you so much, Dean - 

Mr. Winchester: What? 

Dr. Williams: Fuck, Dean, please - 

Mr. Winchester: I - you want me to - 

Dr. Williams: Yeah, Dean - _yes_ \- finally, yes - right there - fuck, you're so good - 

Mr. Winchester: Jesus, Cas -

Dr. Williams: Dean, oh god - 

Mr. Winchester: Shh, it’s okay - 

Dr. Williams: Dean -

Mr. Winchester: Just -

Dr. Williams: I can’t, I can’t, please -

Mr. Winchester: Cas, shh, shh, I’ve got you - 

Dr. Williams: Dean, Dean - 

Mr. Winchester: What do you need? Cas, just tell me - 

Dr. Williams: Just touch me, hold me - god, I need you - 

Mr. Winchester: Cas - 

Dr. Williams: Dean, Dean, _Dean -_

Mr. Winchester: I’m right here, I’ve got you -

Dr. Williams: I can’t - Dean, god, please -

Mr. Winchester: Cas - I -

Dr. Williams: Fuck - _fuck_ -

Mr. Winchester: _Cas._ ...ugh. You okay?

Dr. Williams: Yeah.

Mr. Winchester: Uh. What the fuck was that?

Dr. Williams: What do you mean?

Mr. Winchester: The fuck do you think I mean? You try to tell me that was _just data_ and I swear I’m gonna punch you in the face.

Dr. Williams: I - I don’t know. I don’t know.

Mr. Winchester: That’s it. You don’t know. 

Dr. Williams: I -

Mr. Winchester: I can’t take this any more, Cas, your fucking mind games - 

Dr. Williams: I didn’t -

Mr. Winchester: What, was that one of your boxes to check off for the study, doing it with someone who - who - 

Dr. Williams: What? 

Mr. Winchester: Forget it. I’m done with this study, and I’m done with you.

***

_Dictaphone of Dr. Naomi Carter, April 18th, 2014._

Dr. Carter: Cardiology has requested a new research grant, to focus on - Dr. Williams?

Mr. Kalender: Dr. Carter, I’m so sorry, I tried to stop him -

Dr. Williams: I met with the Adlers and their son, per your request. Are you out of your mind?

Dr. Carter: It’s okay, Ion, you can wait outside. Castiel, what on earth -

Dr. Williams: _Designation-reassignment therapy?_ He’s _fourteen_ , hardly old enough to be confident in a gender dysphoria diagnosis. Of course, that’s making the _generous_ assumption this is coming from him and not his mouthbreathing parents.

Dr. Carter: _Castiel -_

Dr. Williams: You want me to poison a child so he can be some mutated version of the alpha his family always wanted? You make me sick.

Dr. Carter: Castiel, the events of the last few weeks have obviously left you somewhat - disturbed. I think it’d be best if we refer the Adlers to another doctor -

Dr. Williams: Like hell am I letting anyone _touch_ that boy -

Dr. Carter: While you take a much-needed sabbatical.

Dr. Williams: ...I can’t believe I ever thought this was where I belonged. That this place was ready to make history. Or that I had to listen to idiots like you.

Dr. Carter: Cut the whining activist crap, Castiel. You’re running _my_ obstetrics department, so -

Dr. Williams: Not anymore. Keep the department, I quit.

Dr. Carter: You what?

Dr. Williams: Good luck keeping my patients. And I’m calling child protective services on the Adlers, so I suggest you find some new donors.

Dr. Carter: Castiel? Castiel!


	9. Chapter 9

Researcher Dictation; April 23, 2014.

Mr. Winchester: - we go. Testing, testing... yup, giant knotting dildo to a teensy tiny dictaphone. Guess I never did make it above mec - oh, hey Cas.

Dr. Williams: Dean -

Mr. Winchester: Managed to salvage the audio recorder. What’d you do to this thing, anyway?

Dr. Williams: I’m glad I caught you, I thought you might have already left.

Mr. Winchester: In a minute. What’s up.

Dr. Williams: Oxford. 

Mr. Winchester: Uh -

Dr. Williams: I just got off the phone with their Dean of Medical Sciences - they’re willing to take us on.

Mr. Winchester: Us?

Dr. Williams: The study! Just as it was - full leeway to research anything we want, plus an even bigger budget. And I checked, all staff are automatically eligible to take classes, so you could -

Mr. Winchester: Are you... asking me to move to England?

Dr. Williams: You’re critical to the study, you know that.

Mr. Winchester: Cas, I quit, remember?

Dr. Williams: It’s _Oxford_. It’s a world-class institution, and they fully understand the purpose of the study, its import-

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, that’s great. I’m outta here.

Dr. Williams: ...I needed you. 

Mr. Winchester: What? 

Dr. Williams: The other day, when we - Naomi had told me the study was never going to be... as it was, here at least. And I felt lost, and I - I wanted you. Not for the study. Just - I wanted you.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah, I got that, Cas. Never did get the sense that you were faking it.

Dr. Williams: I shouldn’t have blamed you for the study being shut down. I never did, really, I just... it was easier.

Mr. Winchester: Easier than what?

Dr. Williams: Than admitting I completely failed as a scientist. I thought that with this research, maybe if I understood sex better, I could... control it. Or at least avoid it controlling me. But with you... I can’t control anything. How I feel, how I react. It’s... unnerving.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah. Sex can suck that way.

Dr. Williams: It never sucked with you.

Mr. Winchester: Heh.

Dr. Williams: Dean, this new study is a huge opportunity. Please come with me. I know I haven’t treated you well the last few weeks, and I apologize. But I... I don’t want to do this without you.

Mr. Winchester: Cas -

Dr. Williams: I know it’s a big move, and I - I can provide relocation expenses -

Mr. Winchester: It _is_ a big move. I’d be leaving Sam, and Bobby, my dad...

Dr. Williams: Yes. Yes, that - that’s not really feasible, is it?

Mr. Winchester: And like you said, things with us got real messy. Maybe it’s for the best that you get away from the guy who fucked up your scientific... objective... y’know.

Dr. Williams: I suppose that would be... wise.

Mr. Winchester: You can start fresh. Finally hire a real scientist as a partner, put a name people will actually recognize on that front page.

Dr. Williams: Dean -

Mr. Winchester: Yeah?

Dr. Williams: ...Thank you. For everything.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah. Uh, you can send me a postcard, or whatever. Picture of scones, or something.

Dr. Williams: Okay.

Mr. Winchester: ...I should go. Got a paper due tomorrow, so...

Dr. Williams: Yes. I’ll... maybe I’ll see you around this place, before I leave.

Mr. Winchester: Okay. G’night, Cas.

Dr. Williams: Goodbye, Dean.

***

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 27, 2014 10:42  
Subject: Lunch 

I’m hungry. You wanna get lunch some place? Hey, how about that new McDonalds that just opened at the airport? We could go right now, I’ve got a pretty light day.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 27, 2014 10:44  
Subject: Re: Lunch 

You’re an asshole.

***

From: cwilliams@wusl.edu  
To:   
Date: April 28, 2014 9:00  
Subject: Autoreply

As of April 28th I am no longer affiliated with Washington University. Patients who require assistance may contact Dr. Roche at broche@wusl.edu. 

***

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:14  
Subject: Book store

I thought you said that Dr. Carter had totally purged this place of anything Williams-related.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:14  
Subject: Re: Book store

Last I heard. Went by his office the other night, it was totally empty. All the files and everything was gone.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:15  
Subject: Re: Book store

Then how come he’s publishing the study here?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:15  
Subject: Re: Book store

What’re you talking about?

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:15  
Subject: Re: Book store

I saw a flyer, the book store’s doing a reading of his first edition, part of their social justice night or whatever. Madison’s psyched.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:16  
Subject: Re: Book store

Ohhhhh, I know the chick that runs the book store. Makes a lot of sense, she’s not a big fan of authority figures. I wonder why she didn’t tell me?

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:16  
Subject: Re: Book store

Maybe because you’re a miserable sack of shit these days who visibly shrivels whenever anyone mentions Cas’s name?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:17  
Subject: Re: Book store

Wow, remind me to punch you in the nuts the next time I see you.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:18  
Subject: Re: Book store

I can’t believe you passed up an opportunity to live in England. You were going to be my free place to stay if I ever wanted to travel.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:18  
Subject: Re: Book store

I’m sorry this has been such a burden on you.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:19  
Subject: Re: Book store

$50 if you give me a straight answer why you didn’t go.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:19  
Subject: Re: Book store

I don’t go anywhere I can’t take Baby. It’s unnatural.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:19  
Subject: Re: Book store

You are so lame.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:20  
Subject: Re: Book store

There was no reason to go, Sammy. Uproot my life for a stupid job?

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:20  
Subject: Re: Book store

A job? What about the guy who asked you to move to another country with him?

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:22  
Subject: Re: Book store

Yeah, for the _job_ , and I’m sure the idea of keeping his sex buddy didn’t hurt. But that’s all it was, I fixed some of his gadgets and we both got off. End of story.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:22  
Subject: Re: Book store

Uh huh.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:23  
Subject: Re: Book store

C’mon, Sam - a _doctor_ , a world-famous doctor important enough for fucking Oxford to poach him away, actually wanting me? Please.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:23  
Subject: Re: Book store

Remind me to punch you in the nuts the next time I see you.

From: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
To: swinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:23  
Subject: Re: Book store

I just got confused because of all the sex. By the end it was really messed up, he was probably hoping I’d say no. Doesn’t need anything distracting him from his true love, the study.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:24  
Subject: Re: Book store

Really?

Attachment:

University Book Store

Sangria and Social Justice Night - May 2014!

Featuring:

A Poem for Ferguson, by E Ward

Excerpts from Physiological Sexual Response by Gender Designation,   
by Dr. Castiel Williams and Dean Winchester, WUSL ‘18

The Knot Monologues, as performed by Todd Quinlan

Free peach and red wine sangria and homemade hummus!

Upcoming: D&D Night, Second Tuesday of Every Month

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:24  
Subject: Re: Book store

And your name’s on his webpage on the Oxford site too.

From: swinchester@wusl.edu  
To: dwinchester@wusl.edu  
Date: April 30, 2014 2:27  
Subject: Re: Book store

Dean?

***

Research Session 781; Subject 101; May 2, 2014; Initial Interview.

Dr. Williams: Thank you for coming, Mr. Phillips.

Subject 101: Not at all - it’s all everyone’s talking about, the new sex study on campus. Exciting stuff.

Dr. Williams: Thank you. You should be pleased to know you hold the distinction of being the first new subject here at the university.

Subject 101: Hah, okay. So, is it just you? I heard the study was run by a mated pair.

Dr. Williams: No, no, no no. My part- colleague decided to stay in the states to finish his degree and be close to his family.

Subject 101: Oh. Okay.

Dr. Williams: So, to begin, please state your age and gender desig - Dean?!

Mr. Winchester: You put my name on the study? 

Dr. Williams: What - how are you here?

Mr. Winchester: I flew. Why did you put my name on the study?

Dr. Williams: Because you earned it. Dean, you helped create the study, introduced me to dozens of new lines of inquiry, you kept it going when I would’ve failed. I never could have gotten this far without you. 

Mr. Winchester: But I quit. 

Dr. Williams: So?

Mr. Winchester: ...

Dr. Williams: I guess I thought that if you weren’t here, I could at least remind myself of our work, our time together. Keep... just that much.

Mr. Winchester: ...I flew on a plane to get here.

Dr. Williams: I know, that’s - do you want to sit down, eat something -

Mr. Winchester: No. I passed a dozen restaurants on the way here, and they all looked awful.

Dr. Williams: I have no doubt of that.

Mr. Winchester: Figuring out the rental was a nightmare. And driving in the fog and rain 24/7, that’ll be fun.

Dr. Williams: You -

Mr. Winchester: Do you still want me here? To work for you?

Dr. Williams: I want you here. Working with me again would be nice.

Mr. Winchester: I remember hearing something about a raise -

Dr. Williams: Dean.

Mr. Winchester: Yeah?

Dr. Williams: You’re here.

Mr. Winchester: It was a _giant_ -ass plane.

Dr. Williams: That’s - Dean... _Dean..._

Mr. Winchester: Cas... mmm...

Subject 101: Uh... can I leave?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of an epilogue! It only took me... two years. Hope you like!

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 17:48  
Subject: Foreword

The publisher called. They want a foreword for the new edition of the book.

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 17:48  
Subject: Re: Foreword

Cool. Do we need milk?

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 17:48  
Subject: Re: Foreword

I don’t know…

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 17:49  
Subject: Re: Foreword

You don’t know if we need milk, or you dunno about the foreword?

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 17:50  
Subject: Re: Foreword

I just - what’s the point of adding a foreword?

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 17:50  
Subject: Re: Foreword

K I’ll just get milk anyway, it’s not like it goes bad. And I dunno, isn’t it like a victory lap for the book? Look how awesome we are, we blew all that a/b/o crap out of the water?

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 17:51  
Subject: Re: Foreword

I don’t know how much we blew. 

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 17:51  
Subject: Re: Foreword

God, after all this time you still say crap like that and have no idea.

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 17:51  
Subject: Re: Foreword

People still have backwards ideas about alphas and omegas. Maybe more so. The scientific breakthroughs have just sparked a backlash.

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 17:52  
Subject: Re: Foreword

Well, yeah, in some parts. Doesn’t mean it’s not worth doing. 

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:01  
Subject: Re: Foreword

You could talk about everything we’ve done since then. What held up, what didn’t. What do you call it – synthesize it.

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:02  
Subject: Re: Foreword

Maybe. I don’t know. I think we do have milk.

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:02  
Subject: Re: Foreword

I – I was *at the store* while we were – nevermind. Are you leaving soon?

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:02  
Subject: Re: Foreword

Yes, I was just wrapping a few things up. I think I’ll just tell them the new edition is fine as is.

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:03  
Subject: Re: Foreword

It’s not fine, it kicks ass. You worked really hard on that thing.

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:03  
Subject: Re: Foreword

We worked hard.

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:05  
Subject: Re: Foreword

Hey, there’s an idea – write it about us.

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:05  
Subject: Re: Foreword

About us?

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:06  
Subject: Re: Foreword

Yeah, y’know – I mean, I don’t like the idea, but our whole… situation helped sell the book, you know it did.

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:06  
Subject: Re: Foreword

I should not have been surprised that an obnoxiously traditional alpha/omega relationship would help sell the scandalously progressive science.

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:07  
Subject: Re: Foreword

Hey! We’re not obnoxious.

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:07  
Subject: Re: Foreword

You’re the one who said you hate publicizing our private lives!

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 02, 2020 18:07  
Subject: Re: Foreword

I do! Ughh

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 03, 2020 09:22  
Subject: The fwd

For the foreword, what I was trying to say was – like, remember that thing with Mary? When she asked if you were the alpha cos you yelled?

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 03, 2020 09:23  
Subject: Re: The fwd

I did not yell. I made my point strenuously.

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 03, 2020 09:23  
Subject: Re: The fwd

Hey, I like it when you yell. It’s hot. 

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 03, 2020 09:23  
Subject: Re: The fwd

It’s – what is your point?

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 03, 2020 09:24  
Subject: Re: The fwd

I dunno, it’s like – a metaphor or something. Kids, they can’t scent yet. 

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 03, 2020 09:24  
Subject: Re: The fwd

So she was even more susceptible to our society’s backwards views on gender? Ugh, that reminds me, her horrid teacher sent home another awful “book” – I’ll show you tonight.

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 03, 2020 09:25  
Subject: Re: The fwd

Yeah, but it also shows how meaningless it all is. To her and Ben, doesn’t matter what we are. Just what we do.

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 03, 2020 09:25  
Subject: Re: The fwd

…Dean.

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 03, 2020 09:36  
Subject: Re: The fwd

Hey, do you have any idea where that milk I bought is? The kids want cereal.

From: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
To: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 03, 2020 09:37  
Subject: Re: The fwd

I brought it into work because you said we had too much. I thought there was another carton back there?

From: dwinchester@ox.ac.uk  
To: cwilliams@ox.ac.uk  
Date: April 03, 2020 09:37  
Subject: Re: The fwd

Dammit, Cas.


End file.
